Moving On
by blacknblu30
Summary: Coming out is hard, losing people who you thought was family can be harder. What happens when old enemies become friends and friends disappear. What happens when things you never thought possible could happen and cause everything you knew to change? What happens when moving on leads to something that was there when you thought there wasn't a way for it to ever be anything till now.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone, Trying something new and not real sure where it may go, have lots of little plot bunnies running in my head. I haven't stayed off canon with HP and have it work. If you guys really want me to keep up with this, let me know and I'll work on it. I have a few days where I have nothing to do, so maybe I can get a lot done during that time. I don't have an update schedule, as I said lots of little plot bunnies for this one. The POVs with hopefully switch with Draco and Harry, maybe a little of both in each one, but will have breaks so that you all know. On with the story. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: NOT JK ROWLING, SHE OWNS WHAT IS KNOWN._**

**HARRY**

He quietly strode through the cobblestone streets, a little hand holding onto his as they made their way to Gringotts Bank. He kept his head down and held the little person close as he walked up the steps and into the building, hoping noone would ask him how he was doing, if he needed anything. The fact is, he didn't want to _need_ anything. He just wanted his life the way it was before everything went to shit. He smiled down at the little person, now holding onto his legs.

"You alright there, Teddy?"

The little boy looked up, his hair a shade of purple and his eyes a deep green, always green. "Fine, Unka Harry. What dis place?"

Harry smiled and got down to the boys level. "This is where the money's kept. Where Bill works."

"Will we see'im?" the boy asked, a small smile on his face.

Harry sighed and pulled the boy to him. "I don't think so."

Teddy was too young to understand what happened, how "Auntie Ginny" didn't want to be around him anymore. Figuring out his sexuality was the hard part, a small part of him always kind of knew he was different. He just didn't want his girlfriend all the time and knew it wasn't normal, especially when he thought some of her brothers were cuter than her. Catching Ginny in their bed with one of the players she worked with was the final straw. They didn't yell though, far from it. They actually sat down and talked about it. The thing though, her family sided with her. They all felt that Harry should have realized sooner that he was gay. Hermione was the only one to stick up for him, tried to help explain that with everything he went through made it logical that he didn't know and that the family pushed him to be with Ginny. In turn, they also turned their backs on her.

"May I help you?"

Harry shook his thoughts out of his head and looked at the goblin at the teller spot. "I need to make sure the Weasley's no longer have access to the Black vaults."

The goblin nodded and went to work to take the family off the vault. Harry was sure they'd be pissed, but that was no longer his concern. He felt Teddy pull on the end of his shirt and then put his arms out to pick him up, settling the toddler on his hip.

"Alright, Mr. Potter. Sign here, here, and here. No one from the family, even William who works here, can enter or access the vault."

Harry nodded and with switching Teddy, signed the lines where indicated. "Thank you, Griphook."

He nodded. "G'day, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned and exited the building, putting Teddy down and taking his hand.

"Where now, Unka Harry?"

"Where do you want to go?"

And they were off back down those cobblestone streets. They stopped at the Quidditch store, Teddy asking for a training broom since his birthday was approaching. Harry kept the little hand in his and strolled through the store, hoping to find someone to help him find the right one. They made their way over to the brooms to see if they had ages on the smaller ones. Teddy was turning four and so Harry figured it was about time he have one.

"May I help you...Potter?"

Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy in a store shirt and name tag. "What are you...Um, yes, I need to look at training brooms for my godson."

Draco got down to the boys height and smiled. "How are you…"

"Teddy, I'm gonna be four in a few days. Unka Harry says I can get one."

Draco smiled. "And do you have a color in mind? The little ones have colors on them."

Teddy looked up at Harry, his hair turning a very bright blue, like the sky.

"He wants blue, Malfoy."

Draco got back up and looked at Harry. "Alright. We have a few in that color. We just got them in though, they're in the back."

Harry nodded and watched him head to the back, trying to figure out how Draco Malfoy ended up working in a Quidditch supply store. While they were waiting on Draco, Harry glanced at the gloves, thinking on getting a pair for his godson to help him learn and not hurt his little hands. The dark haired wizard picked up a pair and got on his knees, looking at the boy. Teddy held out a hand, knowing his uncle wanted him to try them on. Harry put a tiny hand in the glove and then felt the tips of his fingers to see how they fit. Deciding they were a good fit, with some room to grow, Harry took them off and smiled, getting back up as he heard Draco.

"Here, this one should do. Teddy, lets sit on it so I can see if it's the right size."

Teddy smiled and took it from the salesperson. He swung his little legs over and put the broom in place. Draco got down to the boys level once more, and Harry couldn't deny that the blond was good at his job. Draco stood back up. "Thought so. This is the newest broom. I can order an older one if he really wants blue, we're out of the older model."

Harry smiled. "This is fine, thanks Malfoy."

Draco nodded and then Harry followed him to the register, Teddy following and holding his new broom. Draco rang them up and Harry gave him the amount from his pouch. "Thanks, Malfoy."

He smiled. "Just doing my job, Potter."

Harry smiled, taking Teddy's hand and broom, walking out of the store without knowing a pair of blue eyes followed him. Harry walked, holding Teddy closer to him, to the apparition point. They were meeting Hermione for dinner and so Harry needed to get them to her house. He picked Teddy up when they got to the apparition point, closing his eyes and concentrating. He opened his eyes when they landed in the alley behind Hermione's apartment and then put down Teddy.

"Can I hold my broom, Unka Harry?"

Harry smiled and held it out. "No flying. We'll go out this weekend."

Teddy smiled and nodded, letting his uncle know he wouldn't fly at Auntie Mim's house. Harry knocked on the door and Hermione answered after a few moments. She moved and let them in, shutting the door behind her.

"Look, Auntie Mim. Unka Harry got me a broom."

Hermione smiled and sat on the couch in front of the boy. "It's a nice broom, Teddy."

"The nice blond man that knowd Unka Harry helped."

Hermione looked up at her friend, who shrugged and plopped in a chair. "Malfoy works at the Quidditch store."

He saw her eyes widen before quickly covering it. "Teddy, why don't I take that and you go play with Crookshanks, he's in Auntie Mim's room."

Teddy's eyes lit up and he raced down the hall. Hermione sat the broom on the coffee table and gestured to Harry to follow her to the kitchen so she could finish with lunch. Harry leaned on the kitchen entry, watching his friend. He had felt bad for what happened in the last weeks because he knew she really loved the red head git who was refusing to be understanding with the situation. She was strong though, one of the strongest people he knew. She was the first he told his doubts about Ginny and women to and the first who understood that his "obsession" with Draco Malfoy in school may have had more to it. He was seriously doubting it since a war was going on, but Hermione was adamant that Harry had stronger feelings for the blonde ex-Slytherin.

"So, Malfoy?" she stated, putting the spoon down.

Harry ran a hand down his face. "Yeah, and before you say anything, we didn't talk much. He helped get the broom and then we left. No fighting, nothing really. I was more shocked to see him as a worker myself."

Hermione walked the little distance to her friend. "I still think you fancied him in sixth year, Harry. Maybe not the whole time, but the whole bathroom thing's got to be more than just not wanting him to die."

Harry rolled his eyes and moved to grab a butterbeer out of the fridge. "We've gone over this. Even if I did fancy him in school, I was too out of it to do anything. I should have left Ginny alone also, but I just needed something and didn't know what."

Hermione knew she wasn't going to get him to admit what she knew to be true. She had studied her friend for a long time and that's why it didn't surprise her when he came out to her. She had always thought there was more to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in school. Both boys were way too obsessed with each other. She was sure Draco knew more about Harry than anyone other than her...the same said of Harry about the blond. She turned back to the sauce she was making and turned the stove off, adding it to the noodles. Teddy loved alfredo and so she thought she'd make it that day.

Harry helped Teddy wash up from playing with the cat and then into the booster that Hermione had to help him at the table. Harry sat next to him and sighed as the big bowl of pasta was laid on the table. He grabbed Teddy's plate and filled it with a small amount and gave his godson a fork to eat with. He then grabbed his own plateful, happy that his friend was letting him eat in peace as they talked about everything but Draco Malfoy. After eating and helping Hermione clean up while Teddy watched some cartoons, Harry took his godson through the floo and into their apartment.

He still had the house the Sirius left him, but was hoping to wait till he started a family to move in there. He held on to the toddler in his arms and walked down the short hallway to his room, the boy asleep on his godfather. Harry laid him down and took his shoes off before transfiguring his clothes into his snitch pajama. He then sat the broom on top of Teddy's closet and then walked to his room. He slowly stripped out his clothes and pulled on a pair of black pajama pants before climbing into bed himself, hoping to get a bit of shut eye.

* * *

**_I hope you liked this first chapter. Again, let me know if I should keep going below. For all chapters, not just this one. :)B_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to the four reviews last night! This chapter is in Draco's POV. When I went to upload the story last night, there was apparently a new rating of MA on the guidelines; however, I wasn't able to add it so that this is rated M. I will have adult themes in this story, including a lemon or two or three lol! Hope you guys like this chapter, and I will put a warning on the Lemon chapters so that you know. **_

_**DRACO**_

He closed up the store, trying to forget who had come in that afternoon. It was a shock to see those eyes after four years, to see the man belonging to those eyes. He let out a breath and counted the money in the register so he could do the papers. Owning the store wasn't anything new for the boy who was used to owning quite a lot of establishments. However, this was the only he owned all by himself. His father's investments went down the drain when he was convicted, his mother didn't care for them and so just let it happen. The depression she went through led her to a permanent residence at St. Mungos with the Longbottoms.

Draco took the money bag back to his office and put it in the safe to take to Gringotts in the morning after they opened, like he did every day. He sat in the chair at his desk and added the amount to the book so he could calculate how he did that day before walking out and shutting the lights off. He walked the short distance to the apparition point and headed home. When he landed in his living room, the blond took his shirt off and put it in the washer on the way to the bathroom, his pants soon following him. The best thing about not living at the manor and having this little space to himself was he didn't have to worry about anyone invading his space.

He took the boxers off and jumped in the shower to wash away the grime of the day, always being preferable to night showers instead of morning ones. He quickly finished his shower and wrapped a towel around him before opening the door and taking his hamper to the wash as well, starting up the load he had accumulated. If those people he used to associate with could see him now. Draco Malfoy, who not only washed his own clothes, but used a muggle washing machine to do it. He smiled to himself, knowing Pansy would be here soon. They always had dinner together and tonight was his turn. He made his way to his room and pulled on a pair of lounge pants and a tee before making his way to the kitchen and pulling out the meat he had marinating. He sat the meat on the small grill he had on one side of his stove, letting it begin while he started to chop on the veggies to go with it.

"Draco."

"Kitchen, Pansy.'

He smiled at her as she walked in, leaning against the frame. "Wine?"

She nodded and he moved to take out some glasses and the wine that he already had open.

"Smells good." She stated as he poured and handed her glass to him.

"Thanks. Just got home so we'll have a bit."

"I heard a bit of gossip today, wanna know?" She asked as she plopped on the counter next to what Draco was doing.

"Always."

"Potter broke it off with the she weasel."

Draco looked up at her. "Really? Did you hear why? I saw him today by the way."

He tried to be nonchalant about it because he knew that his friend knew that he fancied the hero for a bit while in school. She was the only one to know he was gay and then with the war and everything, no one just took the time to notice. Pansy watched her friend as he tried to fool her into thinking he was over the person that saved his life, she also knew he was full of shit.

"Admit you still fancy him, Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes and added the broccoli to the pot with the squash and zucchini to steam. "First of all, that was before the war. Second, he's straight so what does it matter."

Pansy smiled and leaned closer. "I heard she fucked around because he wouldn't touch her. Does that sound very straight to you. I mean, not that I blame him. I also happened to hear the uptight one talking with his brother from the bank. Apparently he signed them away from his vaults and the poof needed to just go away. Direct quote from the one at the bank."

Draco looked at his friend, almost forgetting to turn the steak. Why would the Weasley's call him a poof, let alone be so mean to the man. Surely Weasley wouldn't let his family do that. "Sure, whatever Pansy. I'm sure Ron Weasley just dropped Harry like that, even if he is gay."

Knowing her friend wasn't going to say anymore on that piece, she continued. "So why was he at the store?"

Draco smiled as the little boy came to his mind. "His godson's birthday. Potter bought him a training broom. If I remember correctly I think the kid belonged to Andromeda's daughter. Never met that family though, so I could be wrong."

Pansy changed the subject because she knew how much Draco would like kids and was hoping to adopt one day since he couldn't get it up long enough to make one himself. Due to this, they talked about Pansy's job, she was a Healer at St. Mungos, and about her new beau. Draco rolled his eyes as she told him about this guy. He was "the one", but Draco doubted it. Every guy Pansy fancied was "the one." He smiled to himself as he turned to get some plates down. Pansy took the glasses and the bottle to the table, filling them up a bit.

She turned and grabbed the forks while Draco brought the plates over and then they sat and ate in silence. Pansy cleaned, as per agreement. Who ever cooked didn't clean. Draco talked to her some more and then gave her a hug when she left. He turned off his lights, shut the floo for the night, locked his door, and then got into his bed. He finally fell asleep after getting his mind to finally shut off about seeing those wonderful eyes again.

* * *

He woke up to the alarm and turned it off, rolling over and stretching. He sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before getting up and taking out a pair of black slacks for work. He took out his other work shirt and then put his wet clothes into the dryer since he forgot last night, thanking merlin that they weren't spoiled. He then found his shoes and slipped those on before grabbing his wand in his room and apparating to Diagon Alley.

"Hey Keith."

"Morning, Mr. Malfoy."

Keith was a kid, who was working here during the summer and on holidays to help the family with his school tuition. Draco paid him no attention as he went to gather the bag for Gringotts and then let the boy know he'd be back. He walked the streets, smiling at the other shop owners who were opening for the day. He opened the door to the massive building and walked up to the first open spot.

"Morning, Hazeldook." he smiled.

The goblin looked up and smiled. "Morning, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco handed the creature his bag and waited for the necessary paper to keep in his books at the store. When he turned he bumped into someone.

"I'm sor..Oh, nevermind."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Move, Malfoy."

Draco smirked. "Is that what you tried to tell Potter? Heard he caught you being a little whore. Mummy and Daddy need the money?"

He could see the anger rolling off the bint and moved, chuckling as he walked out of the store. He was walking down when he noticed a new store added a couple buildings from his and went to look in. It was a new bakery/cafe and his stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten. When he walked in a bell went off and a girl came out of the back with a little boy. "Teddy Lupin, on the stool and finished the muffin. Morning..Oh, Malfoy."

"You da man that help Unka Harry."

Draco smiled and waved to the tot before addressing the woman at the counter. "Do you own this?"

She nodded. "Yes, are you going to leave now?"

He could tell by the look in her eyes, she was just merely curious. "No, didn't know what was here till now. Place looks good, Granger."

"Mim, we need some more su...Malfoy."

Draco nodded. "Morning, Potter. If I order something, do I get to know how you two decided to open this place?"

Hermione nodded and Draco ordered a muffin and some camomile tea. He sat down with her and she told him that after the war, they both had been trying to figure out what they wanted to do. Hermione's parents stayed in Australia and Harry didn't want to be an auror. They decided to start a bakery. They had started in the muggle world first and then decided to mix up muggle with magic and so opened here, selling the other to someone else and using that money to open this one.

"It's quite homey, Granger. I got to get back to my worker, so thanks for the minutes."

Draco got up and as he opened the door, Hermione called for him. He stepped back in and she gave him a bag. "Some sweets. If I remember correctly, you liked sweets."

He looked at the bag and then to the woman before him. "Why? Not that I won't eat them, I will."

She blushed a bit and smiled. "Just a feeling. Besides, you didn't say one nasty thing to me, least I could do was be nice."

Draco smiled and nodded. "Alright, I told off the she weasel this morning. If what I hear is true, you may wanna warn Potter. It was about them."

Hermione nodded and he walked out the door. He didn't know what to do about that green eyed man. He had changed a bit since school, but so had he. He also understood the need to not want to fight and hunt people anymore. Harry had been groomed for that since they were all eleven and he had a chance to do what he wanted, and so he did. Draco liked hearing that Harry did something for himself, not what the wizards wanted him to. He sat the bag down on the counter in front of Keith.

"What's this, boss?"

He smiled. "The new place down the way is a bakery. They gave us some sweets."

Keith took one out and then Draco took the rest to the office. He shut the door back and then walked around, hoping to have a pretty steady day. At around lunch time they heard a ding and a little red haired boy ran in with a taller man just like him.

"Do you have som...Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes at the tone the voice took while Keith went to watch the boy.

"Wesley, do we have what?"

"You work, what...your money go to waste trying to keep that pathetic excuse of a rep?"

Draco leaned back on the counter and folded his arms. "Leave and don't come back if you're going to insult me. I don't need to explain to you or your spawn. How's your whore of a sister?"

He could see the heat over the man in front of him.

"Dad, they had some."

Draco watched as the boy looked down and the man took the oil needed. He sat it down and Draco let Keith ring them up. The man sneered as they left, but Draco could give two shits. He turned to Keith and smiled. "You want lunch first?"

"What does that family have against you?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "My mark, my arrogance, my need to let them know where my father told me they needed to be. I was a right little snot and I'm ashamed of a lot of what I did. Opposite side in the war didn't help."

Keith just shrugged and walked out to find some lunch. Draco leaned over the counter by the register. The lunch rush was normally not as busy because everyone always took time to enjoy their meals with family and friends. He heard the door open and looked up when he heard his name.

"Unka Harry said you needed food."

Draco smiled as Harry picked him up so he could hand Draco his sandwich. "Thank you."

"Your employee told us you were working through lunch so he could eat."

Draco shrugged. "My store so I got to take care of my workers."

"Unka Harry, can I play wit the balls?"

"He can, it's fine." Draco assured the bespeckled man, who let his godson down to play.

"Stay close, Teddy."

"His hair was blue yesterday, right?" looking at the boy who now very much resembled the man he came in with.

Harry smiled, "Metamorphagi. He got it from his mother. You do know he's related to you, right?"

Draco nodded, "I told Pansy yesterday I thought so when she mentioned you, I told her I saw you with him. She was married to Lupin, yeah?"

Harry nodded and they talked about little things like what they had been up to and how Draco came to own the store. Draco, for one, was quite proud of himself for having a civil conversation with the man he once couldn't do anything but grate his nerves. They heard the door open and Keith had came in. Harry bid a farewell and picked up Teddy after he picked up his mess before heading back to his bakery.

"Did you get on with him at school?"

Draco laughed. "That would have been easy. I wish, but no. I offered, but being the little turd I was, he declined."

The afternoon went by fast as more people came out during the rest of the daylight hours. Draco let Keith go home and then preceded to clean up after the door shut for the last time. He thought about Potter and Granger and how they were all civil to each other. It made him smile and a bit of hope to grow in him that he gave up on a long time ago. He had always heard about Harry Potter, and hated that everyone held him on some kind of soap box. Not that he didn't deserve, he did. Draco just knew he didn't like it. _"This is why Pansy figured it out."_ he mumbled to himself and shook his head.

He had always watched the green eyed Gryffindor, knowing how much he hated the life he had, but did everything needed so he could have a life he wanted. He also vouched for Draco at the trial and what happened before Severus killed the old headmaster, which Draco didn't even know till that day. He owed Harry a lot, but hoped to gain his friendship in return. Knowing he had to get to Pansy's, the blond quickly counted his money and then added it to his books before heading to the point, apparating to his friend for what he hoped was a good meal and a few laughs as well.

* * *

**_And Draco's first chapter. I hope you liked this one as well. Please continue to tell me your thoughts. I already have four chapter written, including these two. When I post the fourth, I'm probably going to put up question for you to comment on in the box below to let me know some of what you guys may like to read about. Y'all's imput on the plot will help with all my little bunnies running in my head :) Please remember to leave a comment below and once again, thank you to the four you already have! :)B_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! I'm hoping you guys are still liking the story! Thank you to all the new follows from today, I'm glad you're willing to take a chance on this little bit of time from reality.**_

_**HARRY**_

The dark haired man woke up the way he did every morning, with a little guy climbing on top of him. Harry rolled over and scooped his godson in his arms and rolled them over, laughter running on high as fingers began to tickle the little tummy, screams of "Unka Harry!" sounding all through the room. Harry sat up and hugged the boy to him. "Happy Birthday, kiddo."

Teddy turned around and hugged his uncle. "Can we go to Hogwards today? You said on my birthday, Unka Harry."

Harry pulled back and looked at the blurry little kid and smiled. "Miss Minnie is expecting us today, yes. The good news is that students aren't there so we won't be hassled. I thought I'd let you ride your new broom before talking to the pictures."

Teddy climbed out and ran out of the room, his little wolf trailing behind his little feet, telling Harry to hurry up. Harry sighed and ran a hand down his face. All that kid wanted for his birthday was to meet his parents. The school had put up a collage of pictures in a new hall as a memorial for those lost at the battle, as well as both wars, and Harry figured the mass graveyard just wasn't enough. He climbed out of bed, slipping his glasses on, and walked to take a quick shower. He knew Hermione was already at the bakery below him anyway, getting it ready and having Teddy's special breakfast ready for them when they went there.

There were only two rooms in the apartment above the new store they had sat up and one of them had to be there should problems arise. Harry was fine with it, finally being able to get out of Grimmauld. Harry turned on the water for his shower and then climbed into the stall, washing off quickly. If he knew his godson, and he was sure he did, Teddy would be waiting in his room and trying to get the broom from where Harry put it.

Harry turned the water off and wrap a towel around his waist as he opened the door to his room and walked in to find a pair of jeans and a tee. He slipped both on and then grabbed some socks and his trainers before heading down to the hall to Teddy, not even worried about his hair since it had a mind of its own anyway.

"Hey, bud, ready?" Harry asked, walking into the room and grabbing the broom from its spot in the closet.

"Yes! Is it big like in the pictures you have, Unka Harry?"

Harry turned and took the little guys hand, heading to the room and down the stairs to breakfast. "Yes. The room where we're going isn't, but the castle is. Ready to see Auntie Mim?"

Teddy jumped up and down, his little wolf in his arms as they closed the door and walked down to the bakery. Teddy ran into the back door, yelling for his Auntie Mim and Harry just smiled. He loved that kid and hated that he lost so much family so young. Harry knew what it was like not having parents, everyone knew this, but they had lost Andromeda before Teddy was one. The Healers had told Harry it was a broken heart from all she had lost in the war. Teddy didn't really understand all that, and Harry didn't want him to feel like he wasn't enough for her to stay when he was older.

"Morning, Harry."

Harry smiled and sat next to his godson. "Morning, Mim. You sure you're alright today? It's the first weekend and we've been steady all week."

Hermione pulled out some muffins and scones as she smiled, sitting them to cool. "Of course. I am going to make the cake when we close at 11 for the switch to lunch. I already have the batter in the fridge for me to put in the oven about then and it takes 45 minutes. When it gets slow around 1:30, I can put the icing on."

Harry takes a bite of the french toast and smiles. "Alright. Have any of them decided to come?"

Harry didn't want to say who because he knew Teddy was missing the Weasley bunch and with everything going on, Harry was hoping they wouldn't forget today. Hermione looked at her friend and knew he was hoping.

She sighed. "I haven't heard. Nev and Luna are bringing the twins, of course. That I do know. I think Seamus and Hannah also, but with Dean apparently with Gin, who knows."

"Thomas? What happened to what's his name?"

Hermione sat down across from the boys. "I think he was just to see what you'd do. I know you said she wasn't upset when you finally talked everything out, but you have to wonder what she told her family. She's not helping to diffuse anything, Harry, and Teddy's getting the raw deal out of it."

Harry sat his fork down. "I know. Teddy never really grew on Gin, not really. She put up the front for Molly and the family, but at home...she never touched him. It wasn't going to work anyway if she kept neglecting him, I know that. I'm just glad they're mad for my preference than the fact that I have Teddy."

Teddy had sat his fork down and held his hands out to show he was done, wanting his Auntie Mim to wipe them. Hermione smiled and took a wet towel, getting the sticky off. "You boys have fun and I'll see you when you get back, alright Teddy."

Teddy nodded, starting to jump in his seat. "We're going to see my parents, Auntie Mim. I never sawd them before."

Hermione smiled. "It's saw them and I know. They will love you, Teddy. They loved you loads as soon as they knew about you."

Harry smiled and got up, grabbing his godson, who was hugging Hermione, so they could apparate to Hogsmeade. While they were walking down, they saw Malfoy putting out a sale sign by the open door and smiled. Draco waved and Teddy yelled "Hey Mr. Malfoy! It's my birthday." as they kept going. Draco had called out a "Happy Birthday!" and then went back inside.

Harry still didn't know about all that concerned the blond at the Quidditch store. What he did know from that man coming into the bakery that Hermione was probably right about school. Feelings he hadn't felt since the bathroom incident were surfacing and Harry knew that could cause problems. He needed to focus on Teddy now, not on anything else. He hadn't just been able to be him and Teddy since he had gotten him. Ginny demanded a lot of attention and Harry wasn't going to let anyone else take his time from the boy anymore, it wasn't right.

They apparated to the gate of Hogwarts to find McGonagall waiting on them. Harry smiled and put Teddy down, watching him run to the older woman. McGonagall picked up the boy and twirled with him as Harry walked up to them. "Thanks Minerva."

She laughed and looked to the man. "You're quite welcome. I already let them know he'd be in today. They are very excited to finally see him. I already told Remus he didn't inherit the gene, he was quite relieved."

"Good, is the pitch open?"

The Headmistress shook her head. "Not for another hour. Some students are already getting ready for try-outs."

Harry nodded. "The broom's not that high, we could do the ride here. He wanted one."

Harry held up the broom and Teddy told the woman all about the store and Mr. Malfoy. McGonagall looked at the ex-student. "Draco?"

Harry shrugged. "I haven't really asked him about it. Mim knows. He's different, Minerva, Mim says he's quite charming."

Minerva let the boy down and looked at Harry. "Well, maybe the war did some good for that man. Merlin knows his parents never did."

She let them do their thing, heading back up for some meeting. Harry let Teddy run in front of him till they reach a space that was open enough and told him to mount his broom. They spent hours with Teddy riding it. Harry for one was glad it only went like five feet from the ground. This helped him to show his godson how to move the broom and command it so it'd go where he wanted it too. Teddy spent all morning on the broom and finally got tired, asking about his parents. They ate some sandwiches and then Harry shrunk the broom and put it in his pocket before taking Teddy's hand.

Teddy had no words when they walked into the castle, moving his head. He wanted to see everything. Harry saw his face and knew his was like that when he first saw the castle as well all those years ago. They walked up some stairs that moved, causing the boy to laugh. Harry smiled and tugged on his hand to lead him to lead down the corridor. They arrived at the room and Harry picked him up.

"Can we meet your mummy and daddy too?" Teddy asked, looking at all the people.

Harry smiled. "They're over here."

Harry took him to a picture that had three men and a red head sitting in the Gryffindor common room. "Hey guys."

They all looked out and smiled. "Harry!"

Harry smiled. "Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus...this is my godson Teddy. Teddy these are the Marauders and my mum."

They all said hello and Teddy just waved. Remus came as close as he could and smiled. "He's so big, Harry. I heard Minnie with my other picture. I never thought I'd get a chance to have a family except these guys. Thank you for taking care of him."

Harry nodded, "You're welcome, Moony."

Teddy's eyes got big and smiled. "That's my wolf, Unka Harry. I name him that."

Harry smiled. "Yes you did, ready to meet Remus when he was your dad?"

Teddy smiled and said bye to all of them.

"Harry."

"Mum."

She looked at him, a tear rolling down. "Did you tell her? One of my other pictures, the one with you, told me what you figured out. Are you alright?"

The boys looked at Lily, trying to figure it out. Harry just shrugged. "Hasn't been the greatest, but you and dad assured me you would've loved me anyway. We should go, Hermione's alone at the bakery."

Lily smiled and nodded. "You'll find someone, Harry. Potters aren't meant to be alone. I should know, your father wouldn't leave me alone till I finally agreed to a date."

Harry smiled at the blush that his dad had as he pulled a young Lily in his arms. He waved once more and then took Teddy to the bigger portrait of Remus and Dora.

They walked over and looked at the wolf, sitting on a couch with his wife's head in his lap.

"Hey guys."

They jumped and looked out at the man with their son. "Harry!"

Harry smiled. "This is Teddy. He wanted to meet you today for his birthday."

Harry watched as Remus squeezed his wife's hand, who was trying to hold it together. Teddy leaned closer and touched the painting on his mother's face. "Mummy."

She smiled. "Hey, Teddy. When you get here and feel alone, you come see us."

He nodded. "I'm four today. This is Moony. Harry bought him for me when I was a baby."

Remus looked at his friend's son and smiled. "Thank you, cub."

Harry shrugged. "My mum's family didn't tell me anything. I have told Teddy all I could. I have my album still, so he knows what you look like and the Marauders. I want him to know you all. You're my family too, Remus."

It was always hard, coming to see them. This is why Harry didn't do it all that often. The last time was because he wanted to ask his mother about being gay. He had to know, even though everyone told him they'd be alright with it. What he didn't know was that Sirius was and that was why he didn't have girls, he had a Severus. What a shock that was to find out.

"Watch, mummy! Unka Harry says I'm like you."

Harry watched as the boy changed his hair and then his parents laugh as Tonks did as well. Teddy laughed and clapped his little hands, his wolf held tightly between his arm and his tummy.

"That's great, baby. McGonagall told us about mum, Harry, and that Teddy didn't get the gene."

Harry nodded. "Yea. After Andromeda, I took Teddy to a special healer. Everyone knew his parents of course. Remus was a big player in both wars, after all, and James Potter's friend. I wanted to make sure so I knew how to handle him. Mim, um...Hermione, was going to make the potion. She was studying it for me so Teddy'd be safe. All the tests were negative, but the healer did say that when he hits puberty, it may change. Right now though, he's a healthy little boy who's a perfect mix of his parents."

Remus nodded. "Teddy, you mummy wanted to talk to you."

Teddy climbed down and went to the portrait next to them and Remus looked at Harry.

"I heard what you told your mum and dad, cub. Did you talk to one of Padfoot's portraits?"

Harry nodded. "Yea, found out about Severus. I wish he would've been here to help me with it. The Weasley's have shunned me and Mim because she sided with me. It's not my fault I didn't know and it's not like I had all the time to figure it out."

Remus nodded and sat back. "Agreed. I walked over to talk to James and Sirius after you left that afternoon. Sirius and I told James that we didn't see the Weasleys as being alright with it. That's why Sirius didn't talk about it. Apparently Molly's been planning your wedding since you were 11 and it caused many arguments with the two. Sirius said he knew. Severus and Albus had a hunch on it, also."

Harry nodded and they talked for a bit more with Teddy. Teddy told them about the bakery and their new home. He also told him about Mr. Malfoy, which caused Harry to redden a bit and his father's friend to chuckle. "You two did remind my of Severus and Sirius when we were there. Have you talked to him?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm usually in the back making things when he comes in. Who knew that all the cooking for the Dursley's gave me a business."

They chuckled and then it was time to go. Teddy promised to come see them when he went to school and Harry promised to try to bring him back. They did stop at a picture of the Potters as well as Sirius before leaving, the last one assuring him that he shouldn't worry about the dumb red heads, they're not good enough. Harry stopped by McGonagall's office once more to say they were leaving and to talk a minute with Severus and Albus. Teddy held his hand as they walked the path to the gate and then they apparated to Diagon Alley. He put Teddy down and then they started walking down the cobble street to the bakery.

"Unka Harry, look."

Harry looked up to see Ron in Draco's face as they walked in to the store and Harry sighed. "What's going on?"

Hermione sighed with relief and the men turned to look the savior. "He's harassing, Herm…"

"Ronald, I have told you, he's not harassing me. He was ordering food, just like he has all week. If you're going to cause problems, you can leave. Harry, how was the school?"

Teddy ran to Hermione, who picked him up. He went on and on about the broom riding and getting to meet everyone. Harry kept his eyes on Ron and Draco. He walked forward and sighed. "What did you want, Ron? We haven't seen you in weeks."

He ignored Draco, but only because he wanted Ron to calm down.

"You're alright with the ferret here? You're probably letting him fuc.."

"Don't finish that or so help me Weasley, I will throw you out myself. My godson is right there and doesn't need to hear it. If you want to talk to Mim, talk to her. If you just want to poke at me, then leave. I have heard enough from your family and I'm done. I was hoping you guys remembered what today is, but I don't even want you there anymore. Just go."

Harry, still not looking at the other man, took Teddy and told Hermione he was putting him down before coming back. Teddy wrapped his arms around his godfather's neck. "Bye Auntie Mim, Mr. Malfoy!"

Harry didn't have to turn to know Ron was mad that even Teddy was nice to the guy as Harry took him upstairs. They were silent as Harry opened the door and walked with Teddy to his room. Harry laid him down and took his shoes off, making sure he had his little wolf.

"Unka Harry, why's Ron mad? Is it because I made Ginny leave."

Harry looked at the boy, now with red hair. He only used that color when he was upset and confused.

"No, he's mad at me, kid. You know how I told you I didn't like girls the same way. (Teddy nodded) Well, Ron and his family don't like that I don't like girls. Sleep, you may come down when you're awake and Auntie Mim will have your cake."

Teddy's eyes lit up and he hugged his wolf. "Alright. Love you, Unka Harry."

Harry smiled and kissed his forehead. "Love you too, Teddy."

Harry turned and shut the door. As he walked down to Hermione, he put up the ward to let him know when Teddy woke up and opened the front door. He also put up the charms to let him know if someone that wasn't him or Hermione entered his apartment. He walked back through the back door to see Hermione and Draco in the kitchen. He didn't say anything, just grabbed a cupcake and sat down at the table.

"You ok?"

Harry looked at Hermione. "Nothing I didn't expect. He crossed the line and blew it this time, Mim. He's not welcome with me. Every time he didn't like something, or let his pride get in the way, he left. I'm done forgiving him. It's too much every time he leaves again. How are you?"

She smiled. "I was telling him that I couldn't date him if he wasn't going to accept your choices when Draco walked in. I don't think he's coming back either, Harry. I can't fight with him anymore, it hurts too much."

Hermione gave Harry's shoulders a squeeze and then looked at the other guy in the room. "You're welcome to stay for cake when Teddy wakes, if you want."

Harry looked at Draco, who shrugged. "Really, Malfoy. Teddy likes you and would be happy about it."

The girl went to finish the top of the cake and then went out as the door dinged. Draco sat next to Harry. "What did the Weasel mean, Harry? About us?"

Harry sighed. "After the battle, I was pushed to be with Gin. We were together before I left to defeat that bastard and so Molly convinced me to and Ginny was persuasive. I thought I cared for her more than I do. After a year, Teddy came to me full time when Andromeda passed and it strained our relationship. Well, according to Ginny anyway. I admit, at 18, I wasn't ready for a kid. I was still trying to figure out the Harry that wasn't just trying to survive anymore. Well...the strain ended up with me figuring out it wasn't so much as the new addition as the fact that I didn't find her all that attractive, I didn't find any girl attractive."

Harry had gotten quieter at the last part and then got up to throw away his cupcake cup. He turned to see Malfoy still sitting there, watching him. Harry leaned back and watched the blond get up and walk over a bit. Draco didn't come to close, but he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that if he played his cards right, he may just get the man in front of him.

"First, it's not your fault since you had a lot going on. Second, that family was always a bit different. I'm sure they liked the fact you had money. Third, you don't need them. I told Hermione that too. If they can't except the fact you want a man and not a woman, fuck them, Harry."

Harry looked at the man. "You called me Harry."

Draco smiled, just a small half one, but a smile. "And you can call me Draco, if you want. The war's over, a lot has changed. My parents aren't hanging over me, telling me what to do, and I love my job. I love getting up and working for what I have. I already made nice with Granger, I think I can handle making nice with you."

Harry chuckled. "Alright, Ma-Draco. I can if you can. And please, come for cake. Mim's right, Teddy'd really like that."

Draco smiled. "Alright. I have to get back, but we close at four, so I'll come for cake."

Harry nodded as the man walked out and then he went to help out his partner in crime while waiting for his godson to wake up.

* * *

**_Hope you liked this one. More about how Harry figured things out will be revealed in the next chapter as there are things the Weasley's still don't know and have been kept secret for reasons. Please remember to leave a comment below to let me know how you're liking it. I'm uploading the next chapter next with some information that needs your imput. I have about two or three ways this can go and I'm wanting to know what you guys may like to see. Till the next update :)B_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey again! I am putting the different senarios at the bottom of this chapter and please put any suggestions you have about them! :)B**_

_**DRACO**_

It had been a few days since eating birthday cake that was for his cousin and now Draco was walking with Pansy down the cobblestone street, happy for a day off. He was still reeling on what he had learned about Harry. Not that he wasn't kind of happy to know that the savior, the boy who saved him more than he actually knew anyway, was someone he may actually have a chance with. He hadn't told Pansy that Harry had admitted his sexuality to him, but he was pretty sure she knew. They were currently heading to the bakery in question because Pansy wanted to try Hermione's cupcakes. Pansy had been working doubles in the ward where his mother and the Longbottoms were, hoping to find a cure for the couple in question. She still went on and on about the guy she had been talking about all week, but Draco was beginning to think it may be more serious.

"Draco! You're not listening to me."

He smiled at the girl who stopped him outside the bakery and sighed. "Sorry, Pansy. What did what's his name say now?"

She got a bit closer and smiled. "I haven't slept with him."

Draco knew his eyes got big on that one. Pansy was a whore, they both knew this, so for her to not sleep with the guy was big news.

"Wow, Pansy. Does this mean I'm actually going to meet this one?"

She smiled and hit his shoulder as he was opening the door for her. "You already know him, Jackass. We're just trying to figure out what this actually is before we come clean to you. And no, it's not Blaise. I have already slept with him, which you know."

Draco nodded as they stopped at the counter, Pansy looking over the sweets.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco smiled and picked up the boy that ran around the counter to him. "Hey, little man. Where's your Auntie Mim and Uncle Harry?"

"Unka Harry is off at the bank and Auntie Mim's pulling the cake out of the oven."

"Teddy John Lupin, you know you're not suppose to come out with...oh hey, Draco." Hermione scolded as she came out of the kitchen.

Draco put the boy down and smiled at the girl. "Hermione. Pansy wanted to try your cupcakes."

Hermione nodded, handing Draco his usual caramel apple brownie while asking Pansy what she wanted. Draco sat down with Teddy, who had a cookie, and waited for his friend.

"Who is that, Mr. Malfoy?"

He smiled. "That is Pansy. She's my best friend."

The girl in question sat down and smiled. "I have heard much about you, Teddy."

Draco let the two get to it while he ate his brownie. He was watching the people pass the window while trying not to be bummed out that the boy's uncle was currently out of the building. He didn't know why it affected him, just that it did. He hadn't had anything affect him like this since the Triwizard Tournament. That was when he figured out his obsession with the infamous Gryffindor wasn't what he thought.

"You ok?"

He looked and smiled at Hermione as she sat down. "Yeah, just thinking. Any reds come by?"

She shook her head. "Ron knows better. George did though. He came to apologize to Harry."

He nodded. "Harry accepted then, huh?"

She smiled. "Only because George knew Fred was gay and had a thing with Harry. None of the other Weasley's know."

He furrowed his brows, trying to figure out which one was Fred.

"He died, Draco." Pansy whispered, laying her hand on his forearm.

He nodded. "Wow, so should it bother Ginny that Harry had her brother first?"

Hermione laughed. "For a bit, he thought he liked both. A lot was going on and he just rolled with it. Fred was scared to tell his family because there were some things even that family didn't like. Harry understood. He hasn't told anyone and didn't know George knew, we weren't that surprised he did though."

Before he could comment, the door opened and the man in question came through. Teddy got up and wrapped his arms around his godfather, who picked him up and then sat him in his lap as they sat down. The adults talked about many things as the afternoon went forward. Draco was quite proud of Pansy, who was getting along great with the bakers. He knew that she was thinking he fancied the green eyed man, and at this point...he wasn't sure. He knew he did at school, but all he really knew of the man now was that he was Harry Potter, defeater of Voldemort, savior, blah blah blah.

What Draco wanted to know was how this Harry differed from the one before war. The Harry before the war was compassionate about his beliefs and stuck his neck out for those he deemed deserved his loyalty. Those two things, and his looks of course, was what changed everything for Draco. Harry hated the attention when they were in school, hated being famous because some asshole killed his parents. Draco, Pansy, and the rest of the wizards knew who he was since that fateful night, but to see the man be the opposite of what he was grown to believe made him more attractive to the blonde. They heard the bell ring.

"Harry."

They turned to see the Weasley parents looking at the dark haired boy. Draco rolled his eyes, noticing Hermione do the same. Harry moved Teddy to Hermione's lap and then Draco watched as he led the adults to the back, mumbling about privacy and Teddy.

"What's that?"

Hermione smirked. "When Harry took Ginny off access to the Black vaults, it took Bill and the rest off too. Molly's probably furious. She had pushed Harry to Ginny as soon as the war was over. He inherited the Black vaults from Sirius and the rest of the Potter vaults when he reached seventeen. He doesn't have to work, but does to stay busy. I may have convinced him that since the Potter vaults were enough, the Weasley's needed to be taken off the others so that Teddy could have something when he got older. Remus and Tonks didn't have much to leave him."

Draco and Pansy smirked, shaking their heads.

"Granger, you would have done good with us Slytherin girls." Pansy chuckled.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Being a muggleborn would have gotten me killed before puberty, Pansy."

She nodded, "This is true, sad, but true."

"HARRY YOU PROMISED."

Everyone turned to the door that led to the kitchen and Harry came out with an irate Molly Weasley following.

"Molly, you also said I was like a son. Helping you wasn't the issue as I have plenty. Teddy has none and since we're the last of the Marauders, he has more right to it than you do. I talked it over with Sirius, Remus, and my dad, their portraits anyway, they all agreed. I didn't ask for money, I would much rather have my family. I thought of you as family, you shun me because I won't marry your whore of a daughter. I don't know how she turned you all against me, but she fucked anything that wasn't me. Get out, don't come back."

Molly stood, stunned that the boy talked to her that way. Draco, Pansy, and Hermione just watched, hoping Harry didn't lose it. If he did, Hermione was hoping it wasn't bad enough to lose the windows. Draco stood as Molly looked at him and Pansy. She walked over to the girl, who was now standing with her friend, both with chins held high.

"I'm sure you know he won't love you. He likes taking it up the ass more than putting his penis in your vagina, young lady."

Hermione quickly casted a muffliato to keep Teddy from listening, which made Draco feel better.

Pansy smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Then it's a good thing I don't want him to put his prick anywhere near my vagina, your poor excuse of a human. Your daughter's a whore, your son lost the best thing to love him, and now you have no boy-who-lived to give you money. If I were you, I'd be looking to my left. If Harry's gay, I'm sure he and Draco could find a way to pass the time."

Draco closed his eyes, mostly because he didn't know if Harry knew he was gay as well. When he opened them, he saw Harry looking at him behind the red heads. Molly turned and got into his face. "Really, did your daddy disown you for being gay? I'm sure a Malfoy shouldn't act anything other than superior with a trophy wife. Although, your mother doesn't really do that all that well does she and your dad's in jail."

Draco felt his temper rising and thankfully kept it in check. He knew the fucking cunt was trying to bait him so he'd tell her off. It was Hermione who got up and got in the woman's face. Draco couldn't hear what she said to the old bat, but both Weasley's were escorted out of the building. Draco fell back into his chair and closed his eyes. He hated that he couldn't help his mom, that Pansy was trying to help while helping the Longbottoms as well. His fucking father and crazy aunt put his mother in that hell of a state and Draco just wanted his mother the way she was when he was little.

He felt someone climb in his lap and smiled at Teddy. "Hey."

He smiled. "You ok, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco blinked and saw everyone sitting there. He let out a breath. "Yea, I'm alright. Just people being mean."

Hermione then took Teddy up for Harry to take his nap and Pansy had to get to her shift at St. Mungos. Draco sat back and took a butterbeer from Harry, smiling. He took the bottle to his mouth and took a big drink. He hated when people put his parents in his face, like they were better than he was.

"Did you know Severus was gay?"

Draco spit out his drink and looked at Harry. "What? How the fuck did you find that out?"

Harry smiled. "Sorry, I didn't want to make it more awkward. When I figured things out, I went to talk to my parents, Sirius, and Remus. I knew everyone told me they wouldn't care, but I had to tell them. Come to find out, Sirius and Severus were lovers."

Draco sat back, his legs stretched out beyond the table. "Huh, makes sense that I never saw him with anyone. You ok? I know they were always nice to you."

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Would be worse if they knew about one of their sons."

Draco smirked. "Hermione told us you had a thing with a twin. She only told because George apologized to you. I asked about the family."

Harry nodded. "That was a weird time for me. Fred was figuring things out, I hadn't had any kind of relationship. It happened fast, but we both fell. When they left the school, we drifted and that was it. I was lonely when I got with Gin in sixth year."

Draco nodded. "Makes sense you'd go with them, Harry. They, well Fred, didn't look at you like you were Merlin himself. You were just Harry to him. I was never just Draco to anyone, but I get why that would appeal to you."

He had whispered the rest, hoping the man next to him didn't figure out that he was just Harry to the blonde as well.

Harry looked down, his fingers playing with the condensation building on the bottle. "You were always Draco to me. Never Malfoy, not after sixth year. When I saw you on that tower, scared shitless and not wanting to do what Voldemort wanted, that changed things for me. You weren't the slimey git, you weren't a spoiled little shit. You were Draco, the kid who had a father that made bad choices and you got thrown in the hole with him. I don't envy you, but you also saved me and Mim when we got caught and thrown in your house. Mim told me years ago that she thought there was more to you than words and sneers."

Draco looked over at the man, not believing what he was hearing. Harry, Harry Potter, was telling him, Draco Malfoy, that he understood what he did, all of it. Draco leaned forward a bit, his arms folded on his table. "Friends?"

Harry smiled and looked at him. "Friends. I was wondering if you wanted to tell Teddy you're related? I mean, he's my family, but you're blood. He may like having blood relatives."

The blonde looked outside, thinking about what Harry just asked. "I don't know anymore about them then you do, you more than me actually. What if he asks about them?"

Harry leaned back a bit and sighed. "Some of the truth. Just that your mother didn't get along with his grandmother and so you didn't know her. It's not really lying."

Draco smiled. "Alright. I should go. I go see mum on Sundays."

Harry nodded. "I'll keep my fingers crossed."

Draco nodded in thanks and then went to see his mother at the hospital.

* * *

_**Alright, so I have a couple things going on in my head. 1) George and Hermione date, I'm sure I'm going to keep this in but want your thoughts on this couple. 2) The Longbottoms wake up thanks to Pansy finding a potion to help heal that part of their brain. and the last one, There's a room that Lucius hit by placing a sticking charm to a bookcase in his study and the Potter's are behind, they didn't die but were held captive for twenty years and Kreacher goes to look for Harry on request of one of Draco's. Please let me know what you think on these as I would really like your imput. I'm not sure how fast or slow Harry and Draco will develop in their relationship as they don't know each other now, not really. I'm also not sure if the Weasley's ever find out about Fred and Harry or not. I do know Draco will find out a bit more about Harry and how he was able to have a relationship with Ginny. Don't forget to leave a comment below on thoughts about what's already been posted as well as the list mentioned! :)B**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! So I think I decided to just go with the flow on this and see where it goes. I am thinking of just going with getting Narcissa better, maybe the Longbottoms being able to communicate better with Neville, but not leaving is still on the cards as well. I just hate that he had to watch his parents, who aren't really there or know him. We will see. I was hoping to get a few more reviews, but for those that like the story, I will continue.**_

_**HARRY**_

It had been three days since Harry had a run in with any of the Weasleys and he found himself at the familiar grave of his parents. It was his birthday today, and like always, he spent it here. Hermione and Harry had shut the bakery today and she was taking Teddy to the zoo. Harry set back and thought about his life, how it got to this point. He thought about Fred, which he hadn't let himself do for a long time. Fred was a subject most didn't approach anyway, even after all this time. Harry finally understood why he was scared to tell his family, though. If Fred had came out to them and they did what they were doing to Harry, he knew it would kill his friend.

They never counted themselves as more than a passing thing, but they both held special places for the other. They were each others first sexual anything and for that, Harry loved him. He laid his head back on his dad's stone and looked at the sun setting, finally noticing he had been there all day. People were used to him coming here on his birthday, and his parent's as well. He didn't visit them at the school because he didn't want to depend on them to be there. He was finally at a point where he told people to fuck off and did what he wanted. He had a successful business, had a great friend, and was slowly gaining more. Teddy was growing into a great kid and Harry knew Remus and Tonks would be so proud of how much he was achieving already.

Hermione and Harry had already taught him to read small muggle books by Dr. Suess and he was slowly learning to write his name. Harry smiled as he thought about that kid, he loved the hell out of him. He finally got up and dusted his pants, kneeling once more to kiss his mothers grave as he always did. Harry walked down the street and stopped at the house he was born in and smiled. He had fixed up what was destroyed long ago, but couldn't live in it. People made this home a shrine and Harry couldn't live in the place his parents had died to protect him, it was creepy thinking about living where someone was murdered.

He walked further so he could apparate and smiled when he opened his eyes at the familiar sight of Diagon Alley. He walked the cobble streets, knowing Teddy was staying with Hermione tonight as always. He never handled his birthday all that well because it just reminded him what happened to those who bore him. As he walked, he noticed Draco closing up his store and waved as he turned around.

"Not out celebrating, Harry?" Draco questioned as the man closed in distance.

Harry shrugged. "I never really do, not anymore. I didn't really ever, but since the war...I don't know."

Harry avoided a look that passed the other man and made to walk to his apartment when a hand grabbed his arm. He looked at the arm and then to the man it belonged to, lifting an eyebrow.

"No one should celebrate alone, Harry. Hungry?"

Harry shrugged. "A little. I live above the bakery if you wanna eat. Teddy's with Hermione."

Draco didn't say anything else to him, just let him lead him the way he was going. Harry felt the man's eyes on his back as they climbed the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door and sighed as he left it open for Draco to pass through. He made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge to take out some sausage and potatoes for bangers and mash. He turned on the stove and put the meat pieces on to start as he turned to cut up the potatoes. He looked up to see Draco leaning against the archway looking at him. "What?"

He shrugged. "You look lonely, Potter."

Harry sighed. "Today usually puts me in a mood. The muggles I lived with never celebrated and the Weasleys tried to hard to make it special. My parents only got one year with me, Draco. There's not much I like about my birthday."

He turned his face back to what he was doing so he wouldn't cut himself, but heard Draco move closer. He stopped his hand as another was put over it and stared at them.

"You should have something you like about your birthday, Harry." was whispered and Harry closed his eyes.

He could feel the sensations from the small touch and tried to calm his body down. "I have Teddy and Mim, Draco. I get really sulky today and so that's why she takes him. It's hard, but we get through it."

He felt Draco's other hand on his chin as it turned his face to meet the other person standing in the room.

"You're not alone, Harry. Not anymore. You have me and Pansy, Hermione and George, and you have Teddy. I know it seems like you lost a lot. I know a lot of people you loved died in the messed up war. Don't shut us out, please."

Harry closed his eyes and he felt Draco move and then felt both hands cupping his face. He opened his to see blue eyes looking at his with worry and he nodded. "I'll try, but the people I trusted most have betrayed me, Draco. How am I supposed to trust those who never gained it to begin with?"

Harry felt Draco's thumbs rub his skin as a small smile, a real one, formed on his face. "Time, Harry. That's all...time. Now you finish that and I'll finish what's on the stove and then we'll have a better conversation, aye?"

Harry smiled and nodded, watching the man next to him move to finish what was on the stove. They ate in silence, mostly because Harry didn't realize how hungry he really was. He always forgot to eat when he visited the stones of his parents. Harry waved his wand, getting the dishes to wash themselves as he pulled down some firewhiskey from above his stove and two scotch glasses, walking out to the living room and the blonde on his couch. He sat down and poured some into each glass, handing one to the man next to him.

"Thanks, so I gotta know. How did you sleep with Ginny? I have never been able to do anything with a chick, not even kiss."

Harry laughed and leaned back against the arm of the couch, his legs crossed in front of him. "It wasn't that hard, they all look alike."

He saw the blonde's eyes widen a bit as he sat back and crossed his own legs. "Are you telling me you had to picture her brother? Does she know?"

Harry smirked, taking a drink. "Nope, no one does. Hermione thought I was bi and the rest didn't have a clue about Fred, except George. I'm glad Fred told at least one person."

"Did you love him?" Draco asked, taking a drink.

Harry stayed quiet for a moment, thinking on what he was asked. At one time, he thought he did, but as he thought on it…"No. I thought I did, truly I did. He was the first person I kissed, the first blow, the first everything, but I didn't. Hermione always told me I didn't after the war, but I never believed it till now, oddly enough. You ever been in love?"

He watched a sigh leave the friend across from him and took another sip of the drink.

"I thought I was once. Pansy says it's bullshit. I think I was trying to escape my home life. Now I think she's right, but at the time. I was so convince I loved him. He was my first also."

Harry watched the man and let out a breath, asking before he lost the nerve. "Who was it?"

Draco smiled a bit. "Vincent. I took it hard when we couldn't get him out of the fire. She was the only one who knew."

Harry sat his glass down and scooted closer to the blonde, putting a hand on his knee. "I'm sorry we couldn't get him, Draco." he whispered.

Draco looked into his eyes and sighed. "It wasn't meant to be. If it was he would be here. I hadn't been able to be with anyone though, feels wrong like I'm betraying his memory."

Harry smiled. "I can see that. I didn't know him, so I'm not going to say he'd want you happy."

Draco chuckled a bit and smiled. "Thanks. Pansy told me he'd come back to kick my ass if he knew I was still pining for him."

Harry leans back and smiled. "Alright, enough wallowing in what could have been. How's your mum?"

Draco smiled. "She was good the other day. Still doesn't say much, but her eyes lit up when she saw me. Pansy says that's a good thing. When did you want to tell Teddy?"

Harry let out a breath and moved to stretch his legs out a bit. "Not sure, when's the store closed? If we're both closed on the same day, we could do it then with Hermione here. She's good at making it more comfortable."

"The store is closed on Sunday and Monday. I should get home, getting late. I want know some about Severus and my cousin at some point. I thought he hated him."

Harry threw his head back and laughed. "He did, till they were 16. A prank gone all kinds of wrong."

Draco nodded and Harry followed him to the door so he could shut it behind him. Draco stalled in the doorway and turned to look at the man. "See you later, Potter."

Harry nodded, grabbing his arm when he turned to leave. He met blue eyes, looking at him, questioning him, and took a breath. "Thank you, for tonight."

Draco moved closed and squeezed his hand. "You're welcome."

Harry then watched as the guest walked down the stairs and around the corner. He shook his head and closed the door, trying to get thoughts out of his head. Draco was just meant to be a friend, nothing more. He had told himself this all the way to the kitchen, putting the bottle back up. He told himself this all the way to his room and as he changed into his pajamas. He told himself this as he laid in bed and looked up at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. He told himself this as his head kept showing pictures of his smile, the way his eyes light up when he smiled, the way his lips looked on the glass.

Harry felt himself react to what his head kept imagining and closed his eyes, willing himself to think of all kinds of things. He didn't need to fancy Draco Malfoy. He didn't know him, didn't need to act on anything. Draco, himself, told him that it still felt wrong to be with anyone other than Crabbe. Why he was with that guy, though, Harry didn't know. It was hard to picture anyone thinking that guy was attractive, but Draco did know him better. Thinking about Crabbe helped calm his body reacting to the blonde and Harry sighed as he was finally able to calm enough to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke the next day to a knock on the door and smiled, knowing it was Teddy and Hermione. Hermione was early, as usual to start the opening of the bakery. Harry climbed out of bed and padded down the hall, opening to the front door. Teddy wrapped his arms around his uncle and Hermione just smiled, letting him know to come down when he was ready. He took Teddy into his room so he could pick what to wear and then Harry went to take a quick shower. Draco popped into his head and he smiled. That man was something else and he was glad he spent some time with him. He was a good distraction.

Harry climbed out of the shower and quickly dried off before wrapping the towel and walking into the bedroom to find a pair of jeans. He found a pair of holy jeans Hermione convinced him made his ass look good and slipped them on, going without the boxers. He then grabbed a v neck black tee and slipped it over his head. He took out a pair of converse and slipped them on, going to find Teddy. He smiled when he saw his godson, playing with the new stag and dog that Hermione had gotten him. Teddy gave them the names Padfoot and Prongs, for obvious reason.

"Ready to eat?"

Teddy looked up at him and smiled. "Did you have a good birthday, Uncle Harry?"

Harry smiled and nodded. Teddy was getting better at talking everyday and Harry was quite proud. Teddy got up, bringing his wolf like always, and followed Harry down the stairs. They reached the bakery after Hermione had already opened, so Harry gave Teddy a scone and some pumpkin juice, sitting him on the table by the register so they could still see him. They were always busy in the morning, so Harry jumped in to help Hermione while she rang everyone up. They had finally gotten the line taken care of and Harry leaned against the counter by the register. "How was he?"

Hermione smiled, putting some more muffins in the case. "A doll, like always. How are you?"

Harry smiled. "Alright, Draco ate dinner with me. I got back as he was closing up."

She smirked at him and he rolled his eyes. "I already know what you're going to say, but it wasn't like that. We ate, we talked, that was it. It wasn't a…"

The door dinged, stopping what ever he was going to say and Hermione smiled as the object of discussion finally came in for his bagel.

"Morning, Draco."

"Hermione, Harry."

Harry rang him up while Hermione got his bagel.

"Hi Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco watched them as he sat with Teddy for a bit while his bagel was being prepared. Harry watched them interact, wishing Teddy had more people that dropped their time for him.

"He's good with him, yea?" he heard his friend whisper as she bagged the food.

Harry sighed and looked at her. "Don't Hermione."

"Here, Draco."

Draco turned, patting Teddy's head, as he took the bag. "Thanks, doll. See ya, Harry."

Harry nodded and smiled as he left, watching him walk down the street. He turned to see Hermione smirking at him.

"It's not like that, Mim. Honest."

"You have the same look you did after the bathroom thing, Harry. Just admit something could happen."

He rolled his eyes. "He's still getting over the last one, Mim. Don't do anything, please."

She shrugged and then asked Teddy if he wanted to help with the cupcakes, leaving Harry to think about how much he was in denial. Harry knew it was denial, but wasn't going to let her know she was right. Last night, he dreamt of the man that just left and it was very unchildlike. He shook his head to get the dream out of him and started to put some of the things in the case together so they could wash the trays before adding the lunch foods. He took back two of the four trays, ignoring his friend, who laughed at him. He really loved her, but she was so annoying at times.

It didn't help that she knew she was usually right about certain things. Harry also knew he was attracted to the man he'd been thinking about all day. He also knew he was going to wait till Draco made a move, if he ever did. With Draco telling Harry he still felt wrong being with someone else, Harry knew he couldn't just act on anything. It was going to be hard, but Harry knew he didn't have a choice. Sure he hadn't touched Ginny, or anyone else for about a year. However, he knew for Draco it was probably longer. Harry blew out some air and ran a hand down his face, trying to control his body as thoughts of his dream came to the front of his mind once again.

"Harry."

He blinked to see Pansy standing at the register. "Sorry, spaced out."

She smirked. "You and Draco spacing out, wonder why?"

He huffed and rolled his eyes. "Not you too? I already have Mim on my ass. Nothing happened. He told me about Crabbe."

She leaned closer. "I know, he told me. You're different though, and I think it's scaring him. You always affected him, Harry. Now...I'm here for two sandwiches. His worker was ill today so he can't take lunch."

Harry nodded and rang up the Healer, Hermione bringing out the sandwiches since she just finished them. He watched as their new friend walked out, trying not to think on what she said about Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_**And a little bit of time between our two guys. Please remember to leave a comment below with any thoughts and questions you may have. Thank you once again for all the follows/favors/reviews! I love every one of them. :)B**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey all! Thank you for the reviews and comments! I had some who were just a bit confused about Ginny. She's not maternal, so that's why it wouldn't have worked if Harry was straight. What he did by pretending was wrong and will be addressed. Just wanted to let you know. She's not going to be the bad guy, not really. She doesn't like Draco, but that's a family thing that dates back to Lucius and Arthur, may be further. Now, here's Draco! :)B**_

_**DRACO**_

It has been a week since Harry's birthday and Draco was still reeling on the time he spent with Harry. They were supposed to meet up for dinner tonight with Hermione and Pansy to discuss his role in Teddy's life and Draco was kind of nervous. This was a lot different than just dating someone who had a kid, this was his blood. This was someone else connected to the Black's and Draco didn't know how to go about that. Sure, his mother was very open when he was little, and he's almost positive Sirius didn't do half the things he was put in Azkaban for. Draco was mostly worried because he didn't know Andromeda, but if she married a muggle born like he heard, then surely Teddy couldn't inherit the crazy Aunt Bella gene.

Draco was leaning against the count by the register of the store, his worker not there today. Today, all the kids were in Diagon Alley getting their things for the school year and so everyone was open. It was a fucking Monday and Draco would usually be sleeping in, dreaming of that green eyed baker down the way. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He needed to figure out what man. He hadn't felt anything remotely close to what he did with Vincent since the battle at the school. Now though, he was feeling all kinds of things. Harry Potter always brought out such strong emotions in him that he wasn't surprise. Oh, who was he kidding, he thought these feeling were buried with those that died in that fucking war.

He heard the ding of the bell and smiled as Keith walked in with his mother. His worker looked just like her. Draco nodded in hello as the boy and his mother walked over.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is my mum, Charlotte."

Draco held out his hand to shake her and smiled. "Pleasure, he's told me a lot about you."

She smiled. "You as well. I wanted to thank you for helping us keep him in school. Since his father passed, it's been hard."

Draco nodded. "Just wanted to help, ma'am. He's a good kid and a hard worker."

He saw the boy blush a bit and smiled. "Ready for the last year, Keith. I'm sure it'll be better than mine."

Keith smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir. I owled Courtney like you said. She's meeting us in a bit."

Draco nodded. "Told you she liked you, lad. It was goo…"

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS HARRY DOING WITH YOU?"

All three turned to the door and Draco sighed, happy he wasn't all the way opened yet. If he had to be open, he was waiting till after lunch.

"Calm down, she weasel. I have customers. I am not doing anything with Harry. Why would you think that? He not allowed friends anymore? Your sorry excuse of a family bailed on him."

He could see the girl seething, but also trying to calm down. He was right, he had customers. She just really hated the guy. "When he told me he preferred blokes, I never thought it'd be you."

Draco furrowed his brow. "I don't have a bloody clue where you got that information, Weasel. We're just friends. Sure, I'm related to his godson, but that's all it is." _at the moment _he added in his head. He really didn't know what they were. He heard Keith tell him they'd stop by before they left and then they silently went out the back, which Draco was glad of.

He walked around and got in her face. "Maybe you should go find your brother, the twin. Ask him about Harry and his preference. I'm sure he'd tell you. Weasel's never lie to family, right?"

He knew he should have kept his mouth shut, but this family was growing tiresome and he had a job to do. He saw something flare in her eyes and knew it wouldn't be good.

"Are you saying my brother is gay, Malfoy?"

He smirked. "Not that one."

His smirk grew as she stumbled back, surprised by his answer. He raised his left eyebrow and then watched the anger set as she left through the door. He ran a hand down his face and quickly turned to grab his jumper. It was cold out and he knew he needed to warn Harry and Hermione of his little slip. He really didn't mean to.

"Have you seen the paper?"

Draco turned and smiled as his favorite Healer came through. "No, thought you worked today?"

She sat the paper down and just pointed. "I'm on the way. Read."

Draco looked down and his eyes got wide. There on the front page was a picture of Harry and Draco with Teddy just yesterday at the park around the corner. Teddy had insisted on showing Draco how good he was on the broom they bought. Under it, the caption, is now how he knew why Ginny Weasley barging in here made sense.

**BOY WHO LIVED AND DEATH EATER: LOVE?**

He ran a hand down his face once again. He just took the paper and left his friend standing there as he went in search of Harry. This was bad, this was really bad. There weren't even doing anything.

"Draco, they are busy. Let me go. You have to get ready to open."

He turned to Pansy, handing the paper back. "Alright. Let him know I may have tipped she weasel off on a gay brother."

Her eyes got wide, but she just nodded. Draco let out a big breath when she left, glad that she knew him well to know he would only divulge secrets if baited enough. He turned the sign to open, figuring the customers would help take his mind off what he just found out and leaned back, ready for a busy day.

* * *

Draco was thankful for the flow of people he had all afternoon, almost forgetting about redheads and fucking Rita Skeeter. Of course it was that bitch that wrote the fucking article. When he found that out, he wasn't that worried. She'd been writing shit about both of them since they hit puberty. Draco closed the door for that last time and sighed as he locked it. He closed the store for tomorrow since he had to open today. He walked to the register and counted the money, taking it back to the safe for him to stop by and deliver to Gringotts in the morning. He was tired, but knew he had to get to the apartment for the dinner with Pansy and the bakers. As he walked out the back door of the store, he saw George walking down the small alley.

"Hey, Malfoy. Thanks for earlier."

The Slytherin made a face, remembering what the thanks was for. "I'm sorry. She just wouldn't stop. How much did she love Harry?"

George stopped and stood in front of the ex-enemy. "A lot. I think that's what has most of them so mad, he hurt her. She wouldn't leave till I made her and shouted that it was Fred. I think she'll be alright. It's my parents. They didn't take to Harry, and knowing he had a thing with my twin...Well, I don't really know. I thought they'd be alright and told him many times. I know Gin was alright once she talked it over with Harry. I did get her not to go there right away, being busy and all."

Draco nodded and they walked the short distance to the bakery and up to the apartment. "I didn't know about the article. I had guests in the store when she barged in. You staying for dinner?"

He smiled. "Yea, Mim asked and Harry just shrugged."

Draco smirked. "Moving in on your brother's goods?"

George playfully shoved him. "He missed out, Malfoy. I've fancied Mim for years, just didn't do anything about it. Now that Ron has no chance, I deserve it."

Draco nodded in agreement as the door was opened. They all smiled as they walked in, greeting apologized to Harry about what he did earlier and Harry sighed.

"It's alright. They need to know. Mim found out how I was able to be with her so I got a good lecture on how wrong that was. I need to owl her anyway, hopefully she won't kill me."

Draco smiled. "Me too, you've grown on me Potter."

He saw something flash in those green eyes, but dismissed it. It had been a trying day for everyone. Hermione had cooked Teddy's favorite and they all sit around the table. Draco watched everyone, trying to figure out how he got a chance to be friends with these people. Nothing about their relationships should have brought them to here, to now. Harry shouldn't want his godson around him, but he does. Draco wasn't going to abuse that either. He was slowly loving that little boy and his stories, he just wished that his godfather would show some kind of sign.

He was real nervous about Harry. And scared. Draco could admit that, being scared. That was one of the reasons he fell for Vincent. That boy had helped Draco more than anyone but Pansy. Draco and George helped clean up while Harry gave Teddy his bath and got him ready for bed. They all sit around the living room when Harry brought Teddy in and pulled him in his lap. "Teddy, you know how I told you, you get to learn about your family today."

Teddy nodded. "Is that why ever'one here, Uncle Harry?"

Harry nodded and smiled. Draco watched as Hermione sit on Teddy's other side.

"Yes, baby. Your grandma Andromeda had sisters."

They watched the boy look from the girl back to his godfather, "Really?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes. Andie's parents were a lot like Padfoot's and so she never got to see her sisters or they get to see your mummy. Mr. Malfoy's mummy is your aunt, Teddy."

Teddy turned so fast and got down from Harry. Draco held his hands out as the boy climbed up on his lap. "Really? Can I see her?"

Draco smiled and tried to hold the tears. He looked at Harry, who nodded, and then at Pansy. He didn't want to tell this little boy no, he really didn't. Pansy got his attention from Draco and smiled. "Your Auntie Cissy is sick right now. She stays with me at the hospital, but as soon as I can I will let you meet her, Teddy. I told her about you so she's very excited."

Teddy smiled and looked back at Draco. "What does that make you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco smiled. "I'm your cousin, Teddy. You can call me Draco, family doesn't call me Mr. Malfoy."

Teddy nodded and put his wolf between them. "Did you know my mummy and daddy?"

Draco nodded. "You daddy, yes. But only through him teaching at school. I never met your mum, little man."

Teddy wrapped his arms around him and Draco hugged him. When he pulled back, Harry took his godson saying it was bedtime. Draco let out a breath and leaned back. "That wasn't hard."

Hermione smiled. "No. He's very smart for four. I should go, I'm opening tomorrow by myself."

They all said their goodnights and then George followed her out, mumbling about making sure she got home. Harry leaned against the wall in the hallway, watching everyone leave, when Draco looked at him. "He get to sleep alright?"

Harry just walked up to Draco and stood in front of him. "Yea, sorry about Gin."

Draco smiled. "Sorry about outing Fred. She just makes me so fucking mad, Harry."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure she'll be over here soon. Pansy showed me the article."

Draco nodded, grabbing his jumper. "Showed me too. I wish I knew about it before the bitch showed up though. What are you gonna tell her?"

He shrugged. "We're not together, so that. I haven't thought about the rest."

They were standing closer now as Harry opened the door for Draco. Draco knew Harry wanted to say something, but he couldn't figure it out. The mood was starting to get awkward with them standing there, neither one knowing how to approach the subject. Draco let out a breath. "Well, I should go. The store's closed tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "Alright. I'm off, spending a day with Teddy. Maybe we could meet up?"

Draco could tell he was nervous and nodded. "Sure, fire call me in the morning. Bye Harry."

Draco touched his arm just to show he was really alright with meeting up and kept it just long enough for it not to be friendly before walking out.

"Wait."

Draco turned in the middle of the stairs, silently asking the man what he wanted. Harry came down till he was one step over Draco and sighed. Draco raised a brow in question and kept his eyes on Harry's. Before anything else was said, he felt lips on his and smiled, lightly kissing him back. When they pulled away, Draco smiled at the blush on the other guys cheeks. He cupped Harry's face and leaned in again, kissing with more pressure. "Good night Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded, not moving as Draco went down the rest of the stairs and around the building to apparate home.

* * *

_**And a kiss! Hope you liked this one. Please remember to leave comments. I'm not sure if I will get another up today or not. I'm trying to work through Harry's talk with Ginny in the next chapter. Thank you once again, readers! :)B**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**And the conversation with Harry and Ginny. Hope you like it :)B**_

_**HARRY**_

The dark haired man sighed as he sat on the steps of his apartment, waiting on the girl to show up. It had been a week since Draco let it slip about Fred, but that wasn't what was bugging Harry. They had been too busy to really see each other after that kiss and Harry didn't know what the other man really thought about it. Harry made the bold move and the fact that Draco gave him a second one had to mean something.

"Harry."

Harry looked down to see Ginny standing at the bottom of the stairs. He scooted over and waited for her to walk up next to him, smiling in hello. He sat with his arms draped over his knees as he waited for her to say something, mostly because he didn't know how to start anything.

"You asked me here, what did you wanna say? Did you love him?" she whispered, looking at the trees and not the man next to her.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I did once, I think. A lot was going on, Gin. You know we wouldn't have worked anyway, right? You never wanted kids, you told me that. I have Ted…"

"Yes, Harry. I know. I tried explaining it mum, but all she did was complain that you'd rather have dick than pussy. Tell you the truth, I never heard her sound like that. Helps me understand how we didn't know about Fred. She was real mad when you took them off the vaults. I haven't spoken with her or Ron since you did that."

Harry turned to look at her. "I have to tell you something. You're not gonna like it, and Mim yelled at me for it."

She turned to look at him. "I cheated on you, Harry. I didn't know how else to get ou…"

"I pictured Fred." he blurted.

He watched her eyes get wide, and he turned his head. He was hoping she'd hit him or something, he deserved it. When he didn't hear her, or feel a slap, he turned to see a tear in her eye. "Oh, Gin. I'm sorry. It's just everyone was pushing us together and I didn't mean to. It wasn't at first, but I knew you'd want to be more intimate and I couldn't do it. I tried so hard to, you have to believe me. It wasn't because you aren't beautiful, because you are. It's just…"

"I have tits."

He smiled. "Yea. I knew we were alright when you left, Ginny. Your family, though. I try to tell myself that it'd be different if it was Fred that came out, but I don't know. I thought I was family."

She nodded. "Yes, I never thought mum would say some of those things. How about I'll forgive you if you forgive me. I don't think we'll ever be as close, but I don't want to totally lose you and Hermione."

"I kissed Draco the other day." Harry whispered. "Before it gets out, whatever the fuck it is, I wanted you to know. Mim heard you're with Dean."

Ginny sighed and smiled a big smile. "Yes. It's weird, huh. You and Malfoy. Me and Dean. Maybe we should have been more open to things. All I saw was you, messed up a lot of relationships. When I finally had you, though…"

Harry smiled. "I'm not the fantasy, Gin. I'm human."

She laughed. "Yes. Anyway...Dean's at the Leaky, so I should go."

Harry stood and walked down with her, giving her a small hug, watching as she walked toward the muggle entrance to the street. Harry sighed and walked back up the stairs. He needed a drink. He said what he needed and now he could rest. He opened his door and closed it behind him. He opened his fridge, looking for something to eat. Teddy wanted to stay with Luna and Neville to play with their twins, so Harry was by himself. He pulled out the things needed for a ham sandwich and then took a butterbeer, heading to his living room.

He turned on the TV and pushed in some TV show he had started on Netflix. Hermione had showed him the wonders of this thing for the TV and Harry was hooked to all kinds of viewing on it. He sat back and stretched his legs on the big ottoman in the center of his room as he leaned back to eat. As he finished eating and sit his plate beside him, a knock sounded. He got up and paused the show, going up to answer the door.

"Pansy? What happened?"

Her face looked like someone bashed it against a wall and Harry ushered her in.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't go to Draco. He'd bug me for who did it and then end up in Azkaban, Harry."

Harry helped her sit on the couch and sat on the ottoman across her. "Tell me."

Pansy took in a breath and let it out. "My ex. I was out with Seamus and my ex showed up. We got into it and then Seamus got rid of him. What I didn't know was he still had his key to my flat. As soon as I woke up, I came here. I don't know what to do."

Harry pulled her to him as she broke. He whispered soothing thoughts into her hair as she cried, knowing he needed to contact Draco, and maybe Seamus. When she calmed down, Harry noticed she was sleeping. Harry laid her down and then got a blanket before fire calling Draco.

"Harry, how did it go?" he hears as Draco got down to see him. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry let out a breath. "She's going to kill me, but you need to come through. It's important."

Harry stood back and then sent his patronus to Hermione, knowing a girl might help. Draco came through, looking concerned. "What's important?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair, trying not to notice that the man forgot his shirt. "Um...Pansy."

Harry motioned to his couch and heard Draco gasp as he pushed Harry out of the way and kneeled at her face. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "Not sure. She said she didn't want you in jail, so it must be bad. She was with Seamus, but told me he didn't do this."

"Finnigan?"

He didn't take his eye from the girl and Harry sighed. "That's the only one I know."

Both men jumped as a knock sounded and Harry answered. Hermione came in and took notice of the girl, silently asking what happened. Harry relayed the same thing as he did to Draco. Hermione sat on the ottoman and put her hand on the blonde. "I can help her. I used to heal Harry and Ron while hiding out during the war."

Harry watched as he looked at her and Harry saw the worry. Draco nodded and moved to let the girl heal his friend. Harry moved and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him closer. Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde, who let him comfort him. Harry felt the shakes of the body in his arms and Harry knew he needed to get them somewhere. He picked Draco up, bridal style, and carried him to his room. Harry sat on the bed and felt tears on his neck as Draco finally broke for his friend.

"She'll be alright. Mim's real good at healing bruises, Draco." Harry whispered, kissing his head.

Draco looked up at Harry. "Thank you for getting me. She would of hid it. She's all I got, Harry."

Harry smiled and put his hand to the man's cheek, wiping the tear trail. "I know. If it was Hermione, I'd be just like you. I told Ginny everything, we're good."

Draco smiled. "That's good. I feel like I haven't seen you all week and then it has to be like this."

Harry chuckled. "Sucks, I know. How about a date?"

Harry didn't say anything else, just watched as Draco considered what he asked. He was really hoping he said yes.

Draco smiled and put his hand to the cheek of the man holding him. "Ok."

Harry put his forehead to Draco's, both closing their eyes and just letting their body's rest from the events. Harry felt Draco drift off and moved to lay him down on the bed. He silently made his way off the bed and turned to go when a hand grabbed his.

"Stay, please."

Harry looked back to see the eyes of the man, tired and worried. He nodded and put his glass on his nightstand, crawling into bed and wrapping his arms around Draco as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up, feeling warm and comfortable. He smiled as he remembered Draco falling asleep in the bed and asking him to stay. Harry knew it was because of the girl on his couch, but he felt content having Draco spooned up behind him. He moved to get up and felt the arm around his wait pull him tighter.

"Not yet, Harry."

Harry smiled and turned around and looked at the blue eyes of the blonde next to him. "Morning."

Draco smiled. "Morning."

Harry leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Hungry? I'm sure Mim stayed and Pansy's here."

Harry stared at Draco as he felt a hand on his cheek. "Thank you, Harry. For staying with me."

"You're welcome."

"HARRY, DRACO, I HAVE FOOD."

The boys both chuckled and then moved to get up, both noticing they were still in their jeans from the day before as they walked down to get some food. They walked down, stopping when they noticed Pansy still on the couch. Draco immediately went over to her while Harry went to the kitchen.

"How is she?"

Hermione let out a breath as she gave Harry two plates. "Alright. She knew you'd call Draco over. I took care of most of the bruises. I also owled Seamus. Did you know they were together?"

He chuckled. "Not till yesterday."

Hermione nodded and Harry followed her to take a plate to Draco while she took one to Pansy, all of them in silence as they ate.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! Please remember to leave a comment below. I really want to know thoughts and question. I hope I cleared some things up on Ginny :)B_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey all you wonderful readers! I am so sorry about not updating. I never really have a set schedule due to school and all for uploading, but this chapter was kind of hard to figure out. I wanted a different date that what I have read from people in the past. I hope this works. There isn't any mention onto who abused Pansy, but they may show back up at some point. I have a few plot bunnies on how that's going to happen! Draco does know who her ex is though, so just be aware of that. Anyways, I hope you like the date!**_

_**DRACO**_

Draco stood at his mirror as he pulled the tee over his head. Tonight was his date with Harry and he was ordered not to wear anything dressy whatsoever. The words were actually something like if you wear anything but jeans and a tee shirt, I will hurt you. Those came from Hermione and not the boy taking him out. She was also currently standing with Pansy in the other room. His best friend was still uncomfortable at her place, so she was with him at his. Hermione was on her way to pick up Teddy, who was currently with George at the joke shop. The boy was staying over at the muggle born's place and Draco was under instructions from Pansy to stay out very, _very_ late.

He rolled his eyes at the conversation. He felt very casual wearing the outfit he had on. The jeans were bootcut and had holes in both knees, his feet cradled in biker boots. His tee was blue, which matched his eyes. Hell, if he was forced into these clothes, he's at least going to match his eyes to the top. Draco ran a brush through his hair, noticing that it was just down to the middle of his shoulder blades. He usually wore it in a bun or ponytail, so didn't realize it needed a trim. He walked out of his room as he heard Hermione call out her departure.

"You look good."

He smiled at Pansy and sighed. "I feel very under dressed."

She chuckled. "Considering where you usually went on dates, not surpris…"

A knock on the door interrupted the girl, who went to answer it since she was closer. "Harry."

He smiled and walked through the door. Draco had to admit, he looked good. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black shirt, and boots. Harry looked like a rocker just about to go on stage. Draco smiled at Harry, who smiled back. Pansy snuck out, mumbling something about Seamus on the way to the guest room.

"You look nice." Harry whispered, stepping closer.

Draco felt his cheeks flush, just a bit, and smiled. "You too. Where are we going?"

Harry took his hand as they went back out the door and smiled.

"Well, I knew you were most likely used to the uppity, snobby, shit. I'm not. I asked Mim for help because I wanted it to be different and unrecognizable. With you being you and me, well…"

Draco smiled and swung the hand holding Harry's. "I get it. You're right. I feel very under dressed."

Harry laughed and pulled him closer. "Trust me."

There was something in the green eyes looking at him and that made Draco nod, not able to speak. Harry wrapped the blonde man in his arms and then they disappeared. When they landed, Draco stood still, his arms still around Harry, trying to gain his balance once more. His head found its way onto the chest of the man holding him and he smiled a little when he felt lips in his hair, lightly kissing him. Draco felt a hand on his chin and tilted his head to look at Harry.

"How are you with muggle, now?"

Draco could see the pure curiosity and he smiled. "Did you not see my apartment?"

He saw the dark brows furrow and he smiled. "I have regular electricity and a washing machine. I cook the muggle way, clean that way to. Hell, Harry, I have a tele in my room."

He laughed at the surprised look and Harry smiled back at him. "Good, then I can show you."

Draco let the man lead him down the street to a field; what was there he couldn't describe. There was some big wheel thing with people on it. A train with a weird track, horses moving in a circle, and that was just what he could actually recognize. "What is this, Harry?" he whispered.

Harry leaned down just a tad and smiled, whispering in the other's ear. "A carnival. We're in Hermione's old neighborhood."

Draco turned to look at him, confused. "Don't get it."

Harry smiled and walked them further, pulling him closer so no one could hear them.

"A carnival is a bunch of muggle rides. I told you I wanted something different, Draco. I haven't been to one either. My aunt and uncle never took me."

Draco nodded and Harry moved a bit, there were children after all. Harry, being raised muggle, knew that a lot of them weren't as accepting of same sex couples either. Sure, they were slowly gaining equality, but some still disliked the concept. Draco smiled as the boy kept his hand intertwined with his as they walked. He took everything in, trying to figure out everything. He stopped, accidently pulling on Harry as he watched the wheel take people up. He tilted his head, trying to figure it out.

"Wanna ride?"

He jumped a bit and looked at his date. "Is it safe?"

Harry nodded. "Should be, and you're strapped. Mim says it's safer than brooms."

Draco looked back up and smiled, looking at the couple on the top. They could talk and not be heard. He smiled and looked back at Harry, "OK."

Harry nodded and they made their way to get some ticket bands.

"What's this, I thought…"

Harry nodded, "We are, have to purchase a paper bracelet."

Draco nodded, looking at their hands, watching as Harry ran his thumb over the back of his. When it was there turn, the blonde watched as Harry slowly wrapped the bracelet around him, his fingers causing tingles to run through his skin. He looked into the green eyes that were smiling back at him and smiled. He hadn't felt anything like this, not even with Vince. Harry took his hand in his again and led him to the wheel thing. They waited in line till it was their turn and Draco let Harry get in first to see how to do it. He sat next to the green eyed man and they lifted their hands as the worker shut the bar. Harry took his arm and put it behind Draco on the seat, and Draco smiled as he felt the other's fingers caressing the skin he could under the sleeve of his shirt.

They didn't say much because Draco was trying to figure out how it worked. They stopped for a second, almost to the top.

"Wow." He whispered and turned to look at Harry. "Just like a broom."

Harry nodded, putting his other hand to the boy's cheek. "I"m glad you agreed to this, Draco."

Draco leaned his forehead to Harry's. "Me to. I fancied you in school, y'know."

Harry pulled back. "Really? Mim is always saying I did you as well. Not that I haven't thought about it, but I had so much in my head. All I know is that when I saw you on that bathroom floor, something in me cried out for you. It was more than just you dieing, not that I wanted that. I dismissed it though. After Dumbledore, it was there again. I just never really figured it out till I walked in that store with Ted."

Draco smiled at him when he pulled back. "Same here. Pansy called me on it, of course. I'm sure Hermione did also."

Harry threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, yes. She reminded me loads of times."

Draco saw something in the other's eyes as Harry put his forehead back on his. "I'd kiss you right now if I knew we wouldn't get kicked out for being abominable in front of kids."

Draco closed his eyes, thinking on the touch of Harry's lips to his own. It was an enticing thought. He opened them to see green and smiled. "I know. I thought about that also. Are they as bad as home?"

Harry shrugged. "Yes and no. It's getting better, we have more say here than home. I just don't want to ruin anything tonight. It's our first date."

Draco took Harry's hand and wrapped his fingers through the webs of Harry's "First of many."

The smile on the face in front of him made Draco really want to kiss him.

When the ride was over, Draco let Harry pick the next ride. Harry took him to a big blue slide and they waited in line. They asked the guy if they could go together, claiming Harry was scared of heights, but his friend really wanted to ride it. The guy handed the potato bag to Draco and nodded, letting them through. When the finally got all the way to the top, Draco sat down first with Harry's legs outside his. He tensed when he felt Harry's arms lock around his torso and his breath on his ear. This was actually more intimate that he thought as they were climbing. Harry pushed them and then they went down. Draco had to admit it was fun.

They each took turns picking out the rides they were old enough for and before they knew it, the carnival was closing for the night. Harry pulled Draco to a stand with food. "Pick a color."

Draco looked at the bags of color in the window and sighed. "Um, pink?"

Harry nodded and Draco listened as he told the lady they wanted a pink cotton candy, what ever that was. Draco was having a blast though, so he wasn't going to complain. Harry took Draco's hand and the blonde let him lead them out of the grounds. When they got to the hill they apparated on, Harry sat and pulled Draco with him. "Try it."

Draco watched as Harry pulled a piece off and gave it to him. He took it and was surprised it was soft. He poked his tongue out and tasted it, putting the piece in his mouth when he figured out it was sweet. "Muggle treats aren't too bad."

Harry chuckled. "This I used to steal from Dudley. It's one of my favorites. Want some more?"

Draco nodded and Harry held the bag over, letting him pull some off.

They talked about small things, things they never really knew about the other as they ate the treat, the stars shining brightly. When they finished, Harry vanished the bag and leaned against the trunk of the tree behind them, pulling Draco to him. Draco sighed and laid his head on Harry's chest, his arms going around his waist. They didn't talk anymore, just held each other and watched the sky. Draco sighed as he felt one of Harry's hands caress his face, looking up. He smiled at the man, who was smiling back. Draco moved and met Harry halfway, lightly pressing their lips together. It was a soft kiss, but it was full of promises, things to come.

When he pulled back, he saw a twinkle in the green eyes that were looking into his. He leaned forward and kissed the boy again, pushing a bit harder to deepen it. He sighed as he felt Harry's tongue poke out to touch Draco's bottom lip. Draco opened his mouth, meeting Harry's tongue with his own. A moan came from both men as they melted into the kiss. It was nothing like ones Draco had before, that was certain. He moved to where he was on his knees, in front of Harry's legs that were crossed, and cupped his face with is hands. He felt Harry's hands find his waist and he let the other boy pull him into his lap, a groan coming out as Harry moved to kiss down his jaw. Draco moved to let Harry do whatever the hell he wanted to his neck, just as long as he kept doing it. It had been so long till he had felt another like this that didn't make him feel guilty. Harry pulled back and kissed him once more before leaning his head on the tree. "We need to stop." he panted.

Draco nodded, trying to gain his breath. "Agreed."

Harry cupped his face and smiled. "If I don't take you home, we're not going to make it."

Draco felt the shiver down his spine as he took in what the man with him insinuated, not that he'd mind. He had a feeling being with Harry would be the best thing he'd ever experience. Draco moved and helped Harry up, wrapping him in his arms as he apparated them back to his apartment. They reached just down the street and they walked quietly down to Draco's building. They walked, hand in hand up the stairs and stopped at Draco's door.

"It was fun, really."

Harry leaned down and lightly kissed him. "Yes, can't wait for the next one."

Draco smiled. "Me to, my turn so I'll have to figure out how to top yours."

Harry pulled him into a hug and kissed his hair. "Whatever it is will be great, I'll be with you."

Draco looked at Harry and he chuckled. "Cliche, I know."

They didn't say good bye, just gave one more kiss and then Harry stood while Draco opened and closed the door. Draco leaned against his front door and sighed. Harry was perfect, well not really, but for Draco he was. He slowly walked down to his room, deciding to just bathe in the morning and crawled into bed, sleeping immediately with dreams of Harry Potter and big wheels with cotton candy.

* * *

**_Hope you liked this chapter! Please remember to leave comments and questions at the end. OH, and someone asked about Seamus and Hannah. I write how I talk and think and so that's what came out. For those wondering, they aren't together like that. It will be explained at some point when Harry and Hermione asked their friend. Hope that clears up confusion! :)B_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey all you wonderful people! I decided for the delay I gave you last wee to give you two updates today! I know, I'm that nice, lol. This is kind of long and a lot happens to both men in this one. One is just a side note to the other, but just as important. Hope you like it :)B**_

_**HARRY**_

Harry woke up to someone pounding on his door, cursing as he ran into the wall on the way while putting his glasses on his face. He opened the door, seeing someone he clearly didn't want to see. "How in the hell did you find this apartment?"

The guy looked at him and a smirk crawled on his face. "Nice to see you, hun."

"Nope, I have told you and told you Oliver. I am not your hun, your sugar, your baby, your doll, or what the fuck ever you want to call me. You need to go."

Harry watched as the guy moved closer. He crossed his arms over his chest, remembering that he didn't have a shirt on and was in just his boxers. Oliver made to touch him and Harry shut the door a bit to use as a shield. Oliver stood back and smiled. "You know you'll come around, Harry. I see how you look at me."

Harry didn't say anything, just shut the door and put up some wards so the man couldn't open the door.

He ran a hand down his face and made his way to his shower, hoping it would wake him up. He sighed as the water hit his body, helping to wake his tired muscles. He smiled and leaned with his hand resting on the wall under the showerhead. He could still see the vividness of the dream he had about the man he took out last night. Draco laying under him while he pounded into him, begging him for release, sent Harry's hand down to his member that was slowly growing back to where it was before he was so rudely interrupted. He moans as he imagined himself pumping in and out of the ass belonging to the blonde. He could see the ecstacy on Draco's face, his own hand wrapping around his prick as Harry pounded into him.

Harry groaned and gained speed as he watched that man in his head come undone under him. He loved dominating in bed. Not that he didn't like submitting, because that was great. Something about Draco though really made him want to dominate that fine piece of ass. He ran his thumb over the slit and tip of his cock, squeezing just enough for him to finish as soon as he watched dream Draco finish under him. He sighed and took his shampoo, quickly taking the rest of his shower before Hermione sent Teddy up to look for him. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and went into his room, pulling on a pair of bootcuts jeans for the day. He pulled down a green button up and slipped his arms though, quickly buttoning it up. He then slipped his trainers on and then headed down for some food and his godson.

He smiled as he opened the backdoor and picked up his godson as he ran up to him.

"I missed you." Harry whispered as he squeezed the boy to him.

"I missed you too, Uncle Harry. I had fun with Auntie Mim and George though. We taught him how to bake a cake."

Harry chuckled and looked at Hermione, who just came through the door. "George made a cake?"

She laughed. "It turned out better than it sounds, Harry. Teddy, it's almost open time, why don't you get to your table."

Teddy climbed down and grabbed his wolf, heading back to where his breakfast and colors were. Hermione gave Harry a hug and then his plate which consisted of a bagel and some cream.

"Thanks, Mim. Oliver showed up."

Her eyes got wide and Harry shrugged. "I changed the wards. He can't get in without permission. How did he find us?"

She shrugged. "I hadn't told anyone where you moved to and the only people who really know are us and George, Draco, and Pansy."

"Ginny. She knows." Harry explained.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but he was kind of stalking you before you broke up with Gin. She wouldn't say anything."

Harry put his plate up and lead the way out, unlocking the door and changing the sign to open.

"Doesn't matter. I'll let Draco know, though. If that bastard comes back by again, I don't him to think I'm hiding something."

"Hiding what?"

Harry turned around and saw Pansy walking through the door. "Morning, sweetie."

She gave him a hug and smiled at the girl at the counter, who went to get the breakfast started for her. Pansy had a routine of picking up Draco's as well as hers, so Hermione always had them put together quickly.

"Hiding what, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "Oliver Wood. Asshole won't leave me alone, been after me about a year."

He saw something flicker in Pansy's eyes, but it was gone quickly. "Want me to tell him when I go over there?"

Harry shook his head. "I was gonna walk over to tell him. I don't want him to find out some other way."

She smiled. "That's best. Did you have fun last night?"

Harry smiled and nodded. She took the bag and gave the money, grabbing Harry to walk with her. "Oh, I want to cook for you guys tonight. Y'know for helping and all. Hermione can bring George and Seamus' gonna be there."

Harry smiled. "Alright, what time?"

"Five. I get off at three and Draco closes at four."

He just nods as he opens the door for her to enter before him, laughing as he hears her say something about being nice and a gentleman. He walks up and leans on the counter next to her, listening as she talks to Draco about some potion she's going to start Narcissa on. Pansy had a theory about Lucius and Bella giving something to his mom and Harry thought it sounded like some kind of submissive potion. He didn't know if it was possible, but if they give this potion to her for as long as Pansy thinks, then it wasn't a surprise that she ended up in the ward.

Harry did like that Pansy was very optimistic about Draco getting him mother back. She gave both men a kiss on the cheek and then walked out so she could supervise today. Harry smiled at Draco, who smiled back as he took a bite of his food. Harry pulled him to him as soon as he swallowed, kissing him lightly.

"How's your morning?" he whispered, pulling back.

Draco smiled, "Better now. I thought you'd be helping Hermione though?"

Harry sighed and took Draco's hand, pulling him around the counter. "I have something you need to know. I didn't know it was an issue, but I have a feeling it'll be a big one."

"Harry, you're making me nervous." He whispered, looking at him.

Harry let out a breath and sighed. "I'm not running. I'm here as long as you want me." He saw the relief on the slightly shorter man and continued. "Oliver Wood has been after me to the point of almost stalking for a year. He showed up at my house. I don't know how he found me. Ron was on the case and doesn't know where I moved. As far as most of them know, I'm still at Grimauld. At least I think so, anyway."

He let Draco process, not saying anything. Harry knew it was a lot to take on. Harry had an almost stalker and he was hoping Draco would be alright with that. He rubbed his thumbs over the back of Draco's hands as he took them into his, hoping to keep him calm. Draco smiled and quickly gave Harry a peck on the lips, knowing a customer could come at any point. "Thank you for telling me, Harry. It means a lot. You and Teddy are welcomed at my place whenever you need it."

Harry smiled and dropped the man's hand as they heard someone walking.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Potter."

Harry nodded and walked out, leaving the man to help the person that entered. He spent the morning, helping Hermione so she could restock some of the things that they ran low on. The delivery man brought in the dry and dairy they needed and so Harry put that up when he got a free moment and Hermione could watch Teddy. George came in at about eleven for something to eat since they closed to switch out the bakery items. He heard Hermione tell him about the dinner with Pansy and then went to the front to open back up once the items were back in place. He smiled as Luna came through with the twins, who went to Teddy.

"Luna!."

She gave him a hug and smiled. "The boys missed Teddy."

Harry went around and got three shepards pies from the warmer, letting Hermione know to get some started. He set them on the table for the boys and grabbed a sandwich for Luna. Luna invited him to sit, which he did. He told her about Oliver and she asked if maybe Molly would have sent the man.

"I didn't think she knew where I was?"

Luna shrugged. "We ate dinner with Ron and his bimbo last night at the burrow. Ron told us Oliver was snooping. I don't think he would say anything, but Molly has that boy wrapped. They both don't really like you at the moment. Oh, and Ginny got angry and yelled at them that Fred was gay. Did you know? Molly seemed upset and told her to stop spreading nasty rumors."

Harry let out a breath and smiled as Seamus came in, sitting with them. "I told, ok Draco and George told her. I had a thing with him in fourth year."

Luna took a moment and then smiled. "At least he was cute."

They all laughed and then she got up, Teddy going with her and the twins for the afternoon. Harry let her know to have him back before they closed at four. The afternoon wasn't really busy. Harry did tell Hermione that apparently Seamus and Hannah were on the outs for a while when he met back up with Pansy. He also let her know the Irishman hadn't slept with her yet. They were both surprised by that because they knew their friend was kind of a whore, Pansy also by reputation, of course. Teddy came in with Luna at about fifteen till four and then she left to start dinner for Neville, who was leaving to start back teaching in the morning. As they were about to lock up, Pansy ran into the building.

"Harry, St. Mungos….Narcissa."

Harry looked at Hermione.

"Go, Harry. I'll take Teddy upstairs and feed him. Go."

Harry nodded and turned to the Slytherin, running behind her as they got to the apparition point. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Harry found Draco trying to keep it together. He pulled the man to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"They said she asked for Andie. I don't know who that is. As soon as she saw me, she screamed till they made me leave."

Harry rubbed circles on the small of his back, helping him calm down. Harry looked at Pansy, silently asking what happened.

"She was talking today. The potion was the last step in hopefully healing her. She keeps saying something about Sirius and Andie. Who's Andie, Harry?"

Harry furrowed his brow and then pulled back, cupping Draco's face. "Andromeda. It has to be."

Draco looked up at the man. "But, that's not possible. They haven't spoken since before I was born."

"Harry."

The men looked at the Healer, silently questioning. Pansy took a breath. "If she's asking about Sirius, maybe." She paused for a moment. "Maybe she wasn't as big of a bitch as we thought. I mean Sirius' brother wasn't bad, not really, just pressured. I told Seamus, who's still in there, that she may talk to you. You look like James."

Harry took in a breath. Looking back at Draco, he saw the pleading for help in his face. Harry nodded. "I have my mom's eyes. It may not work, but I'll try."

Pansy nodded and lead the boys to Narcissa's room. Harry made sure Draco was behind him enough that he couldn't be seen, holding his hand. Pansy opened the door and Seamus smiled, Narcissa not moving. Harry looked at the woman who was sitting by the window. He watched as Pansy went over and kneeled down, whispering something.

Narcissa looked over and smiled, hope in her face. "James, oh thank goodness. I need Andie and Sirius before they get him. I need to get him out. Where's Lily? She and Harry are safe?"

Harry tried not to let the surprise on his face show, the man behind him went stiff a bit. Harry walked in, Pansy now by Draco to help hide him. He walked over and sat on the couch in the room. "Get who, Narcissa?"

She smiled. "Draco, of course. I need to talk to my sister. I can't have him in that house. I can't let Lucius influence him. It's too late for me, James. I have to help my son before they put whatever they do in my drink."

Harry looked to the Healers, who nodded, telling him to continue. He looked back at the woman across him. "What year do you think it is, Narcissa?"

She laughed and waved her hand. "Silly Potter. If Severus wasn't dating your friend, who knows where we'd be, really. We have only been out of school for three years. I just turned 21 last week. Remember, Sev had a party at Sirius' for me."

Harry sat back and looked at the woman. He ran a hand down his face and closed his eyes. They snapped back open when he felt the couch dip and a hand on his knee.

"What's wrong? James, tell me. Is it Draco? Am I too late? I've tried so hard to fight this thing that son of a bitch has made Lucius and Bella give me. He knew I wasn't strong enough, not after I found out he was going after Harry. No baby should be punished like that."

Harry motioned for Pansy to walk forward with Draco, both healers still in front of him. He turned to the woman next to him. "Narcissa, it's the year 2002. Draco is 22. Harry is 22. I'm Harry, not James."

Narcissa looked at the man and Harry could see the confusion. He kept his eyes on her though, not wanting her to think he was lying. He felt so bad for her as she started to shake her head. He saw tears in her eyes and recognition. Harry watched as she snapped her face to the healer.

"Pansy, Pansy Parkinson."

The girl smiled, trying to hold tears in. "Yes, Cissy. It's me. Draco's here."

The cry came out and she fell on Harry. He wrapped his arms around the woman and Draco ran over, trying to help him. They both heard her mumbling how sorry she was for not saving him, for being so comatose that Lucius messed him up. Harry watched as Draco pulled the woman from him and held her, the whispering of he was ok in her ear. Harry slowly snuck away and walked over to the others. They went outside, giving Draco time with his mom. Harry sat down in a chair, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Narcissa was not at all the stuck up, rich purest he thought she was. He smiled as he thought about Draco. Draco was a lot like that woman, doing what needed to be done to save her. She would have risked her life if it meant Draco was safe with Sirius and Andromeda. Draco risked his by attempting to kill Dumbledore so Voldemort wouldn't kill his mother.

"I need Hermione's help, Harry."

Harry looked up at Pansy and Seamus. "On?"

Pansy sit next to him and Seamus leaned against the wall. "Whatever Narcissa took. We're not sure what it is, but she had symptoms like a muggle addict. If they were giving her some kind of muggle drug, that would explain why we couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. I'm not so sure about the memory, though."

Harry nodded. "Talk to Draco first. If he's alright about it, than talk to Mim. She'll want to help."

They looked over when the door opened. Draco came out with another Healer. "She's sleeping."

Harry stood as Pansy and Seamus went and took care of the patient. Harry pulled Draco to him. "You ok?"

Draco nodded against his chest and Harry felt the wetness on his shirt. Without saying anything, he held the man tighter and disappeared to his house. He picked Draco up and walked him to the bedroom. Harry sat him down and lifted the shirt off him, laying him down. Draco was on autopilot, tears on his cheeks. Harry pulled his shoes off for him and as he was about to leave heard a cry from the man on his bed. Harry turned and looked at the man.

"Please don't leave." He heard from the man that was making his way into his heart.

"Give me one minute, Hermione's out there."

Draco didn't say anything. Harry turned and went to let Hermione what went on at the hospital. She told him to let her know if they needed anything and that Teddy fell asleep an hour ago. Harry thanked her and locked up after she walked out. Harry unbuttoned his shirt and pulled on some pajama pants, climbing next to the blonde. Draco was facing the wall and Harry rolled over, spooning the blonde close to him. Draco grabbed his hand like it was his lifeline and Harry kissed the back of his head, letting him know he was here, holding him till they both finally went to sleep.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! Please remember to leave me a comment and any questions below. Also to the guest that reviewed-Thank you so much! Thank for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! It means a lot :)B_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello to all you wonderful people! Here's one update for today. I am currently working on my end of semester projects, so not sure how the updates will go so bare with me. I only have two of them so and one's due this week so hopefully I can start writing again! One with the story:)B**_

_**DRACO**_

Draco woke with a slight headache as the memories of yesterday afternoon poured into his head. His mother. That woman had been drugged and who knows what else since he was a baby, maybe before. She was friends with his cousin, close to her older sister, and worried about Harry Potter. He couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that his mother wanted a different life for him. He felt something around him as he shifted a bit and looked down. He smiled as he remembered Harry holding him last night. They didn't get much sleep, not that Draco would've anyway. This is twice now that he shared a bed with this man, and it wasn't a good thing. Well, it was. Just not the way Draco had always hoped to share a bed with Harry. He felt Harry's lips press into the nape of his neck and sighed. "Morning."

He heard a mumbled "morning" back and turned to face the other man. Harry leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I have to get Teddy. You can shower if you want and come downstairs. We eat in the mornings with Hermione."

Draco nodded. "I'm gonna pop home and get some clothes. See you later?"

Harry smiled and brushed his lips lightly to the blondes. "Count on it."

Draco watched as Harry left out of the room to wake up his godson and then popped from the bed to his. He ran his hands down his face and sighed. He was falling fast for the man that defeated the dark lord, not that he cared about that. Harry was compassionate, held such passion and loyalty to those he considered his friend, and Draco was in awe of his presence. The blonde knew he couldn't do half the things Harry did, let go of the issues surrounding him. Hell, when he found out about Oliver fucking Wood showing up to Harry's house, Draco wanted to find him and hex the little shit. He got out of bed and unbuttoned his pants on his way to take a shower. He took a quick on since he slept later than normal and had to make it to Gringotts before opening today.

All the students were heading back to school on the train this morning, so at least it would be a bit slower. He wrapped a towel around him and walked back to his room to put on some pants and his shirt for work. He wrapped a band in his hair, leaving it in a bun, and then apparated to Diagon Alley. He smiled and nodded in greeting to those he passed on his way to the little shop, not having seen Pansy yet this morning. He unlocked the door and then shut and locked it back, leaving the sign to close. He sat his keys down on his desk, sitting in the seat so he could reach the safe. After pulling out the money bag, he shut the safe and took his keys once again. He walked onto the street as the bakery opened and smiled at Hermione. She waved and turned, he guessed to help Harry. It didn't take him long at Gringotts and as he made his way back, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

He looked up, intending on apologizing, but stopped. He made to move and a hand grabbed his arm. He looked down at the arm and then back to the man the hand belonged to. "Can I help you?"

The man came closer and smirked, something in his eyes making Draco's mask pull up. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Draco Malfoy."

The guy jerked him closer and Draco could smell the aftershave. "Leave Harry alone."

Draco then watched the man turn and leave. He sighed and stopped back at the bakery, noticing Pansy was there as well. "How's mum?"

She smiled. "Rested. Seamus and I stayed close in case she needed me. I wanted to ask you if Hermione could help."

They sat down at a table, a tea and pastry each. "With?"

Pansy leaned forward and sighed. "We think Lucius used something muggle on your mum. Not entirely because of the memory loss she experienced yesterday. Although, they may end at any point since she remembered me. If it was muggle, it wouldn't be traced back to Lucius if anything happened."

Draco sighed at her explanation. It made a bit of sense. Especially if something muggle is why his mother hadn't came out of whatever she was in till now. He had read some of the things muggles did to themselves, it was awful. He nodded. "Alright. Excuse me, I have to talk to Harry."

He didn't wait, just walked to the man now out of the back. He smiled when Harry noticed him and leaned against one of the cases.

"You're friend sent me a warning this morning."

Harry's eyes widened and he moved around, letting Hermione know to watch Teddy. Harry led the man outside and leaned against part of the building.

"What did he say?"

Draco stood next to him and lean, mimicking Harry's posture. "Just to leave you alone. Sounded angry."

Harry nodded. "I have to talk to Ron. I really don't want to, but he's the auror who took the damned case. He needs to know Oliver threatened you."

Draco took the hand next to him and turned his head. "Want me to go?"

He shook his head. "As much as I'd love you to be there, we don't need you in St. Mungos. Ron either."

Draco nodded and leaned over, meeting Harry in a kiss. "I have to open. You and Teddy want to come over for dinner?"

Harry smiled, "Sure. I thought of taking him to the zoo tomorrow if you want to come. He's gotten used to me being around."

Draco nodded. "If he says it's alright. I don't want him to think I'm taking his uncle away from him."

Harry smiled and kissed him once more before he headed off to open the store.

* * *

It had been a very long and boring day. All Draco wanted to do was go home and make a meal for his boyfriend?, lover?, whatever Harry was. He knew this was new for the little boy living with the other man and he hoped they could make the transition easy. Draco loved that little kid. He did have Pansy grab some toys and things so Teddy would have things to do at his home. He wanted to show Harry and Teddy that he wanted them both, not just the adult. He let out a sigh of "finally" as the clock struck four. He closed up shop and counted the money quickly before heading home.

He changed quickly, opting to wait till Harry left to take his shower. He put on a pair of holy jeans and a green shirt before heading into the kitchen to start with the chicken. He put them in the sauce for drumsticks and then let them soak as he pulled out some chips _(AN: fries for US speakers)_ to go with them. He started up the fryer and then put the drumsticks in as he sprinkled the vinegar onto the chips and then also put them on a skillet to fry up. A quick and easy meal that he was sure Teddy would like. What boy didn't like chicken and chips? Draco himself wasn't a fan of fish, so he didn't make it much. He heard the door as the last of the meal finished. He called out that is was open as he put everything on the dishes for the table.

"Draco!"

He smiled and hugged the boy that was wrapped around his legs. "Hey, Teddy."

The small boy pulled back and smiled, his wolf in his hand. "What did you cook?"

Draco grabbed a dish in each hand and took them to the table as he answered. "Drumsticks and chips."

He smiled at Harry, who was helping Teddy before he fell over getting in a seat. Harry smiled and nodded, greeting him.

They hadn't kissed around the boy, so Draco wasn't upset with Harry not reaching out for him. They all sat and talked about their day. Draco listened as Teddy told him all about what he did with Hermione and Harry that afternoon. The boy was very animated and his hair tended to changed its color as the excitement grew. Harry calmed him down so he could eat and then the noise lessened considerably. When they were through, Draco showed Teddy the toys and then the men cleaned up. They stood rather close and both could feel the tension as they put up the food and started the dishwasher. Harry pulled him close and Draco sighed as he felt the strong arms around his waist.

Draco moved his arms around the other boy and they just stood like that, just being together. Draco knew they were both having to hold back because of the boy. He felt Harry's breath next to his ear and the shiver that ran down his spine as lips touch his skin just barely. He looked up and sighed as he saw the raw emotion in the green eyes looking at him. Draco closed his eyes as he felt Harry lean in, closing the small space between them. Both men sighed as the kiss deepened, Harry's tongue asking for entrance into Draco's mouth. The blonde didn't hesitate in letting his mouth open, greeting Harry's tongue with is own. Draco moved with Harry, till his back hit the counter, sighing as Harry's lips made a trail of fire down his jaw.

He felt Harry's hands grab onto his waist and Draco helped lift himself on the countertop, opening his legs for the man to get closer. He felt the growl in Harry's chest as they were able to get closer and Draco sighed, wrapping his arms around the savior's neck. His fingers played in Harry's hair as Harry's found the hem of his shirt, resting just under it and rubbing on the hip.

"What are you doing?"

Both men jumped and turned to see Teddy in the kitchen, holding his wolf and Draco noticed he was a bit upset. Harry stepped back and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nothing, Teddy. Come let's get you home. Go clean up the toys."

When the boy left, Harry turned back to Draco. "Getting carried away with kids, not a good thing. It's not nothing, by the way." he whispered, leaning his head against the blonde's.

Draco sighed. "Oh I know. We're going to have to tell him, though Harry. I can't not touch you and kiss you anymore. It's too hard."

Draco felt hands cup his cheeks and lifted his eyes to meet Harry's. Harry smiled and lightly kissed him before pulling back. "I know. I will. Not tonight because it's late. Maybe I should just take him tomorrow and talk to him?"

Draco nodded. "Alright. I'll probably go see mum anyway. Pansy let me know Hermione would be beneficial to helping her. I didn't go today and so I really need to see how she is with everything."

Both men smiled and then Harry squeezed his hip as they walked out to the living room. Draco opened the door and waited for Harry and Teddy to walk around the hall before shutting it and heading to his room to sleep, knowing that things weren't ever going to be the same again. Not that Draco was all that upset with that fact, he found it quite the opposite and couldn't wait to feel Harry against him again.

* * *

**_Things are heating up! Please let me know what you thought of this one. I wanted to show a bit of Draco relating a small bit with Teddy. Even though it wasn't much, it shows how much he likes the kid. I also wanted to show the confusion that children may feel when they have to start sharing their parent, or in that case godparent. Any questions and comments are appreciated! Thanks to everyone whose reviewed, favored, and followed Love you guys to pieces for keeping up with the story. :)B_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the new people joining in on this story! Just a small warning of a heavy make out at the end of this chapter. It's not really anything big, but thought a warning would be nice. :)B**_

_**HARRY**_

Harry woke up to his godson getting into bed with him. Harry wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him tighter against him, kissing his hair in greeting.

"Uncle Harry."

He opened his eyes to look into the brown eyes he inherited from both his parents and he scooted back. Teddy never had his eyes that color unless he was upset. Harry ran his eyes over the boy and noticed his hair was Weasley red. "What's wrong, Teddy?"

Teddy hugged his wolf to him and sat up in front of his uncle. "I feel bad."

Harry reached out to touch the boy's forehead, hoping he wasn't sick. It was Monday so at least the bakery was closed if that was the case. "No fever, little wolf. What's up?" He asked, concerned as to why the boy looked so much like Remus and Molly having a baby. He shook his head of that thought, that was just wrong on so many levels.

"It's my fault we haven't seen Draco." the little boy whispered.

Harry sighed and pulled him into his lap, wrapping him securely in his arms. It had been two days since they had seen the blonde, not that Harry hadn't talked to him. He talked to him last night when they got back from the zoo. "Why do you think that, Teddy? Draco likes you very much. I just thought we'd spend some time together since I've been busy." He whispered into his godson's ear.

Teddy turned and his hair turned a deep purple and his eyes switched to blue, reminding Harry of the man they were discussing. "But I saw you kiss him."

Harry smiled and moved them a bit so he could see the boy a bit better. "Yes, you saw me kissing Draco, but that wasn't your fault. Teddy, were you ok with that? I meant to ask yesterday, but we had so much fun it slipped my mind."

Harry sat, waiting, wondering if this would be the breaking point with Draco already. He really hoped not as he really liked Draco. He kept quiet as the little person in his arms thought how to word what was in his head. Harry watched the colors change on Teddy's head as the boy went through his thoughts. For a four year old,, Teddy was a lot like his dad. He thought out every option before speaking, this made Harry a very patient man over the years with him. Teddy finally looked up at Harry and smiled, his hair changing to blonde and looking every bit like the Black side to Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, I'm ok. I know you smile bigger since we met Draco. You're happy, Uncle Harry."

Harry pulled him back to his lap. "I'm very happy, Teddy. We can see what he doing today and go flying if you want."

Harry smiled as Teddy jumped up and ran to his room, the little wolf trailing behind, of course.

Harry got up, whispering the spell around Teddy not to hurt himself as he went to take a quick shower. He brushed his teeth and trimmed his face before getting into the spray. He sighed as the water hit him, waking him up more clearly. He thought about his conversation with his godson and sighed. He was a lot like Remus with wanting others to accept him, but totally his mother with being blunt. Harry had always thought that little boy became the perfect combination of his parents and knew both the marauder and his mate would have been very proud of him already. He turned off the water when he was finished and wrapped a towel around him.

He sent a patronus to both Mim and Draco asking about the park. He figured they could make a day of it with friends. He made sure to have Hermione get in touch with Luna since Neville was in school so Teddy could play with the boys and Draco with Pansy if she wasn't working. He sat his wand on his bed and then pulled out a pair of jeans and a green tee shirt. After putting both on, he slipped into a pair of converse and went to find his godson. He found Teddy, who dressed himself, in a pair of jean shorts and a sleeveless shirt with a picture of the animal representation of their family on it. Hermione had found the shirt at some muggle kids store and bought it. The wolf was overlooking the stag on a cliff and the dog was laying by the house. Teddy loved it.

"I sent my patronus to Mim also, Teddy. I think she's gonna ask Auntie Luna also."

Teddy jumped up and down. "Lorcan and Ly's coming?"

Harry just smiled and shrugged. "Maybe, Uncle Nev's in school so they may not."

Teddy nodded and Harry got his broom as someone floo called in. Harry walked after Teddy, who ran to the living area. Harry got down as Teddy wasn't allowed to see Draco on the other end. "Morning."

Draco smiled. "Can I come through?"

Harry nodded and moved back so he could come as someone knocked on the door. He went to get it as Draco appeared, wiping soot off and hugging Teddy.

"Hey, Mim. Where's George?"

"Molly made everyone go for some family thing today. I didn't really care enough to know why. They figured out he's seeing someone, and I think she just wants to grill him." Hermione explained.

Harry nodded. "Sounds like Molly. Did you get Luna?"

"Meeting us there as soon as they all get ready. She said she'd provide the lunch."

Harry smiled and felt arms wrap around him. He looked behind him to see Draco and moved so he pull Draco into his side. "Hey you. I'll tell you something later."

Draco just nodded as Teddy jumped up on Hermione. "Morning, Hermione."

She smiled. "Draco."

There was a knock on the door and Hermione grabbed it since she was still in front of it. "Ron?"

Harry moved from Draco to see why the redhead was here, not letting him in the house. Ron ran a hand through his hair, indicating what the two inside already knew, he was nervous. They didn't say anything and Harry knew Draco was keeping Teddy busy while they talked. Harry and Hermione stepped out, knowing the little boy didn't need to hear whatever had the man upset.

Ron looked at them and let out a breath. "Gin made me come here. She said she didn't want you to yell at her and since I'm an Auror, it's my job."

"What happened?" Harry asked, hoping the girl was alright.

"She told me she ran into Oliver the other day and he thanked her for the information. She didn't know what he was talking about, but did remember that Bill met her up at the PU field while she was working on a story. She's not sure, but her and Bill got into it about you. She was defending you, but Bill works for the bank, so he knew about the apartment. She thinks Oliver heard something."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, a habit inherited from the Potters, and sighed. He knew Oliver had to find out somehow. Ron, of course, knew because of the case. He didn't think Bill would, though. He wasn't the person they went through for the building. He looked at Ron. "He's already been here and I set up my own wards. They are like the ones at Grimmauld. I may stay with a friend for a few days. Draco's been threatened as well."

Ron nodded. "Alright. I'll have two undercovers here. I know we're on the outs, but I don't want him to get to you. Harry, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I finally got Ginny's side to everything. Mum doesn't believe any of it, mind you. I have to get to the family thing."

Harry and Hermione just watched as the man they grew up with walked down the stairs. He didn't even look at her, but Harry thought she was alright with that. He hadn't seen her smile as much as she did with the older Weasley. They turned and went inside. Harry silently told her he'd talk to Draco while Teddy was playing with the twins and she nodded. They wanted to keep Oliver out of Teddy's head. That man had tried to get Teddy to get to Harry and that was when they set up the case at the Ministry. Harry still hated the ministry, but his need to protect Teddy was more important than his views on the politics of wizards. Draco looked at him when they came in and Harry just shook his head, smiling at Teddy.

"Ready, little man?"

Teddy picked up his broom and smiled, nodding that he was ready. They all just walked since they were going to a magic park near them. Hermione took Teddy up head so that Harry could have some time with the man that came with them. Harry felt Draco's hand wrap in his and smiled, looking at him. "Can we stay with you a few days? Oliver found out by a Weasley argument her heard. That's why Ron was here."

Draco nodded. "Do you know what's going to happen?"

Harry shook his head and pulled the man to him, wrapping an arm around his body. "No. He's going to have two undercovers at the bakery."

Draco laid his head against Harry's as they reached the park, Teddy already on his broom. Hermione had conjured a blanket and was sitting on it, trying not to be overprotective while watching him. Harry laughed at the sight, pulling Draco next to him and leaned against the tree. Draco put himself between Harry's legs and laid on his chest, watching Teddy. They all talked about little things, trying to keep their minds off the man that was deciding to threaten their routines again. Draco told them he went to see his mother while Harry and Teddy went to the zoo.

"She's doing well. I told her a friend of mine was going to help Pansy. She's not sure what they used in her tea, though. She hates what happened and saw my mark. She cried and traced her finger over it. I had to explain how I got it. She was devastated that they used her to mark me."

Harry pulled the man to him to let him know he was there and Draco slipped his fingers through Harry's on his stomach. Teddy ran over, yelling "Auntie Luna", causing everyone to smile and wave at the newcomer. Luna sat down while the boys ran off with Teddy, Harry calling out to share the broom. Harry put his head on Draco's shoulder and sighed.

"Teddy thought you weren't coming back." He whispered. He didn't want the girls to overhear the conversation. Draco sat still and nodded, letting Harry know he had his attention. Harry smiled, not moving. "He thought you were upset because he caught us the other night. He told me he's alright with me kissing you."

Harry let up so Draco could turn to look at him. Harry just smiled and nodded at the silent question on the other man's face. Draco smiled. "Good. I had hoped he'd be alright with this, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Me too."

"Well, aren't you two just so freaking adorable."

The boys looked over at the girls, who had laid out lunch. The girls laughed and Luna called out for the boys. She turned back.

"It's good to see you so relaxed and happy, Harry."

He smiled. "It feels just as good, Luna."

The boys came over and they all sat and ate the sandwiches that Luna brought for lunch. After lunch, they all let the boys play some more, but Hermione left to meet up with George. He had sent a patronus to meet at his apartment as he needed to talk to her. She hugged all three boys and adults before walking the short distance to the joke shop and the apartment above it. Harry hoped they'd be alright. As the afternoon went by, Luna asked if Teddy could stay over with the boys, who were missing their daddy like crazy.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Of course. Next sleepover's at mine though."

Harry called at Teddy and they went to the apartment with Luna and Draco to get Teddy a bag.

After Teddy left, Harry pulled Draco onto the couch with him and turned on the TV. He turned on a movie from Netflix and brought Draco closer to him. He sighed as Draco laid his head on his chest and his arm around his waist. Harry brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Draco's hair after taking the band out of it. He decided he liked Draco with the slightly longer hair and no hair gel. It made it easier to run his fingers though and he couldn't wait till he could pull on it while being with him in a different position. He shook his head quickly a an image of Draco popped in his head. He needed to stop those thoughts if he wanted to get through the night. He'd had one hell of a dry spell according to George, who told him Ginny didn't count. Harry didn't understand his logic, something about not really enjoying himself. Harry thought he did, at first, but that man just laughed it off and told him to fuck Draco then he'd know.

Harry's fingers found a tangle and it pulled Draco's hair a bit, causing a small sound to come out of the man. Harry could have sworn it was a moan but couldn't be sure. He slightly pulled it again, just to test it and heard the sound again. Harry smiled and leaned his head down, kissing the head on his chest lightly. Draco turned to look up at the man he was currently laying half his body on and smiled. Harry put his hand to his cheek, smiling as Draco nuzzled the palm a bit. They both moved closer and Harry smiled as his lips touched the other man's. Draco moved and Harry's hands found his waist, pulling the slightly shorter man into his lap. Draco's knees bent and his legs folded next to Harry's thighs as his hand cupped Harry's face. Harry's grip tightened on the waist they were holding as he ran his tongue along Draco's lip, moaning when the boy opened up for him. He loved the taste of the blonde on him and let his tongue explore the new sensation it found. When air was needed, Harry laid his head back as Draco's lips kissed their way down his jaw and to his neck, biting lightly on his left pulse point.

"Merlin." He whispered as Draco found a sensitive spot.

Harry's hands found skin under the shirt Draco was wearing and a moan came out of the man on him as his nails raked across the small of his back. Harry moved one hand and grabbed a small bit of Draco's hair, pulling him back so he could crash his lips back to his. Draco moaned as Harry kept his hand fisted in his hair, pulling it tighter. Harry pulled on the hair a bit stronger to see Draco's head go back and his slender neck bare for him. Harry leaned forward and sucked on Draco's Adam's apple.

"Fuck, Harry." Draco called out, making Harry smile against him.

He let go of Draco's hair, and the man put his lips back on his, their tongues dancing together. Harry moved his hands back to Draco's hip as he felt both their needs starting to take over. He pushed the blonde's hips into his and Draco's threw his head back as a loud moan came out of his mouth. Draco gave as good as he got and started to grind his hips against the man holding onto his hips. Harry picked up Draco and put him on his back, climbing between the man's legs as they laid on the couch. Harry gripped Draco's hip, keeping it still as he ground his jean covered prick against Draco's, causing the man under him to arch his back. Harry knew they both were getting close and ran his tongue along the collarbone of the other man.

He felt Draco's hands running up his back under his shirt and sat up just long enough to get the damned thing off him, ripping Draco's off in the process. Both men moaned as their chests clashed together without fabric and Harry let go of Draco's hip, letting the man roll up into him. They were getting out of breath as they kissed and rolled their hips, getting to that place they both desperately needed to be at. Harry sat up a bit, pushing up on his arms to look at Draco. Draco's eyes opened and Harry saw the darker blue, which just made him push the man harder into the couch.

Draco's back arched into Harry as they continued, knowing he was getting closer. Harry watched as the man under him moaned and called his name as he finally let go, following after him a short time later. Harry's arms gave out and Draco wrapped his around him as they lay there, catching their breath. Harry silently magiced the mess away and then turned, laying behind Draco as they spooned on the couch. Harry pulled the blonde to him, wrapping his arm around his waist as they both drifted off into the land of dreams, both dreaming of the man laying next to him.

* * *

_**Finally, things are moving along! Hope you liked this update. I figured it was time they had some alone time! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well as any questions you may have! Another thank you all the newbies and the reviews/favors/follows! :)B**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everyone! I thought I'd put up another today since I have a busy week this week. I may get some up next weekend, but depends on how much I get down during the week. Thank you to all of you for your dedication and reviews! Love them all :)B**_

_**DRACO**_

Draco woke up and blinked, noticing a big flat screen in his view. His brows furrowed as he tried to remember why exactly the tele wasn't on the wall as usual. Better yet, why he was facing it without a cramp in his neck. He made to get up when something pulled him closer. He twisted his head just enough to see the dark hair of the person behind him and let out a sigh, finally remember. He didn't realize he slept the whole night with Harry on the man's couch. He usually can't sleep on that piece of furniture. He slowly lifted the arm around him and wrote a note so that Harry could figure out where he went and sat it so it tented over the glasses on the coffee table.

He slowly got up, grabbed his shirt, and apparated so he could shower before work. He dropped his jeans and the shirt in the open washer on his way to his room. He turned on the water and then brushed his teeth while waiting for it to heat up. _"Oh yea."_ He whispered out loud as the water hit his tired muscles. He leaned his head back to get it wet and smiled as he remembered Harry pulling on it. Who would have thought Harry could get a tad bit dominating. It made the blonde's prick twitch as he thought about how else the dark haired wizard could be demanding, and where. He sighed and shook his head, knowing he didn't have time for that, and quickly washed up.

He turned the water off and wrapped a burgundy towel around his waist as he walked out into his room and to his closet. He pulled out a pair of slacks and slipped them on, grabbing his hamper on and taking everything to his washer. He started it up and pulled a clean shirt out of the dryer, slipping it on. He walked into the bathroom and shaved the shadow that grew, tying his hair up in a low ponytail today. He then put on some socks and his biker boots before grabbing his keys and wand. He heard the ding of the washer and so put the clothes in the dryer on the way out. He smiled as he saw Pansy waiting in the kitchen.

"Gotta run, dinner later?" He asked, kissing her cheek in greeting.

"Can't, out with someone."

He furrowed his brow. "What about Finnegan?"

She smiled. "He'll be there. Tomorrow?"

Draco tilted his head and then decided it was better not to know and nodded. "Alright. Love you, Pansy."

She blew him a kiss, saying the words back as he walked out the door. When he got down the street of the Quidditch store, he groaned. _"Not what I needed."_ He mumbled as he made to unlock his door.

"You looked awfully cozy with Potter yesterday, Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes and left the door open as he sat his things on the counter and turned the sign around. "What business is it of yours, Goyle?"

He watched the man as he stood arrogantly on the other side. "I'm sure Vince wouldn't appreciate it."

Draco folded his arms. "He's not here, Greg. He'd want me to move on and you know it."

"How's Pans?"

Draco raised his left eyebrow, not answering. He knew what the man wanted and he wasn't going to get it. Gregory Goyle came around and got closer to the store owner. "How's her face?"

Draco stood there, using every ounce of Malfoy control his father put into him not to hit the man. The big man just stood there till someone came in with their young kid. Draco kept his eyes on the guy till he was out of sight and quickly casted a patronus to let Harry and Hermione know to keep Pansy there for a bit. He smiled as the woman came up with her son, who wanted a new training broom. Draco came around and helped him find which one he needed for the upgrade and then rang them up so they could pay. He heard his stomach make it know he hadn't eaten when the lady left and sighed. He really needed a latte and some food. He closed his door, putting a sign up to let people know he'd be back and walked the short distance to the bakery. He smiled when he saw Pansy there, waiting with breakfast as usual.

"What's up? Why couldn't I leave?" she asked, handing him his bag.

Draco sighed and sat down, noticing Hermione was sitting as well. "Someone was waiting on me this morning. Where's Harry?"

Pansy's eyes got wide and Hermione looked from one to the other. "Went to see about Oliver and the undercovers. Who was waiting for you?"

Draco nodded and looked at his friend, who nodded. He looked at Hermione. "Greg Goyle is Pansy's ex. He also happens to be Vince's best mate and somehow figured me and Harry. I'm just happy the Malfoy upbringing kept me from hitting the smirk off his face when he asked about Pansy's."

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at the girl on her left. Pansy shrugged. "He wasn't always like he is now. Not till the battle at Hogwarts. We dated for a while before he got bad."

Hermione nodded and got up to help a customer that walked in, making sure Teddy was in sight. Draco walked over and waved at Teddy, who smiled, as he walked out the bakery with Pansy. She walked with him back, but kept going since she was needed at the hospital. Draco re-opened the store and went behind the counter to eat so he could see if someone walked in.

"Malfoy."

Draco raised an eyebrow, still chewing on his pastry, in question. He watched the red head walk over and lean against the counter.

"Stay away from Harry. He'll come to his senses and then Ginny can marry him. They were together a long time."

He swallowed his bite and sighed. "You seem real sure of that. Did you knew he slept with a brother of yours, Fred I believe. That was before your darling whore of a sister. I'm pretty sure neither one of them are keen on reconciling so what do you really want?"

He really hated this family and totally wished he knew which one this one actually was. He could see the vein in the man's neck throb and leaned forward.

"Need the money, do ya?"

He made to climb over to get at him when someone grabbed his wrist. Both men turned to see Harry behind the redhead and Draco just leaned back, finishing his latte.

"Bill, what do you possibly need here?" Harry asked, letting go of the man.

Bill growled and went toe to toe with Harry. "You know what I want, Harry. This isn't right. Spreading lies about my family is worse."

Harry just stood, folding his arms over his chest. "What's not right, William? What lies?"

"Fred, you not being with my sister, turning your back on my mum and dad who treated you as a son."

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry shrugged. "They turned on me. The money isn't even going to be used, I put it in a fund for Teddy. As for Fred, take that up with George. He knew, not surprising. I'm not shocked he didn't tell you all though, all things considering."

Bill huffed and walked out, knowing Harry wouldn't budge.

"Morning, darling." Draco smiled as soon as the damn Weasley was out of sight.

Harry smiled and leaned in to peck his lips. "Morning. You could have borrowed my shower, you know. I wouldn't have minded."

Draco laughed. "And I'm sure we wouldn't have left. Last night was great, but it would have been tempting to conserve water and I'm not ready for that, Harry."

Harry smiled. "It was and I'm not either, Draco. Pansy told Hermione you're occupied tomorrow?"

Draco smiled. "We're not used to me being the busy one. She's usually that and very sporadic. Why?"

Harry leaned on the counter and smiled. "Teddy want's to make his special fish and chips for you. I know you don't do fish, the special is chicken because he doesn't either. He want's to tell you though, so be surprised."

Draco leaned forward, keeping the customers in his sight as he addressed the man. "I'll bring treacle tart for dessert."

"Alright, I should get back. Mim and I are running out of some things."

Draco nodded and kissed him lightly as he backed out of the store.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Draco packed it in a bit early so he could take the deposits to the bank, missing this morning because of Goyle's fat ass. He counted the money and then made the trek to the goblins, closing the store. He walked into the front door of Gringotts and could hear some woman shouting at some poor goblin about how someone promised her renovations.

"Hello, Hazeldook."

"Mr. Malfoy."

He gave the pouches to the goblin, who took it. "What's the yelling?"

The goblin made a "tsk" as he answered. "Molly Weasley trying to use a vault she's not authorized to is yelling at her son, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco suppressed a chuckle as he thought about what happened earlier. He took the receipt from the goblin and then headed to the apparition point behind the building. He got home and quickly took another shower, slipping into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white button up Pansy made him get in some muggle mall. He slipped on his converse and left his hair down before getting the treacle tart he had already put aside for today and flooing to Harry's. He came through and Teddy jumped up to hug him from the couch.

"Draco, you came!"

Draco smiled. "Yes, did you finish yout secret meal?"

Teddy smiled and led the man to the kitchen. "Yes. Uncle Harry had to help, but I did a lot of it. What did you bring?"

Draco gave the bowl to Harry, who kissed him in greeting. He turned back to the boy. "Treacle tart."

He watched the boy's eyes light up and a smile appear. "That's my and Harry's favorite, Draco!"

Draco smiled. "Mine too. Where do you want me?"

The table was already set and Harry was putting the last of the food items on it as Teddy led Draco to the spot reserved for him. Draco ate and listened to Teddy talk about what he did at the bakery, helping Hermione in the back mostly while Harry was in charge of the front.

"Why not hire one person, Harry?" he asked, looking at the man across him.

Harry shrugged. "Mim likes things a certain way and most don't get on with her and her schedules. I'm used to it, so we get on great. Put in some poor chit and it'll all go down the hill."

Draco nodded, knowing exactly what Harry meant. When Hermione was in school, it was rumored as quite the sight, let alone now that it was part her business they needed to stay afloat.

"Makes sense actually. She's a tough girl to work with if you're not used to it. I remember you and Weasley complaining in school."

Harry chuckled. "We were worse in the common room."

"Draco, were you a Grifindo too?" Teddy asked, making the men turn their attention.

Draco shook his head. "No. I was in Slytherin like my mum and dad. I do know your dad was though. Sirius Black's family was all Slytherin but him. My dad used to tell my mum that he betrayed everyone."

Teddy nodded. "Uncle Harry did tell me that. Why did he betray people?"

Draco sighed and thought on how to answer to where the boy would understand. He glanced at Harry, who nodded that he was alright with what Draco told his godson. Draco looked back at Teddy and sit his fork down. "Families like mine and the Blacks were raised with certain things they're made to believe. These things are very wrong and shouldn't be taught. Sirius getting into Gryffindor with your dad, and Harry's, was one of the things not right with our families. He was a good man, though. He helped your dad and Harry with the war and your mum was related to him also. Don't worry, Teddy, he didn't really betray anyone. Not the people that mattered anyway."

Teddy smiled and got up, going around to give him a hug. "I'm glad you're not like that than."

Draco smiled, pulling the boy in his lap. "Me too. If I was your Uncle Harry wouldn't like me."

"I know. I heard Ron talking about the snakes and how they aren't good for anything. He also said a lot of grown up words I'm not allowed to say."

"Alright, Teddy it's bath time." Harry interrupted.

Teddy got down and asked if Draco could help him this time.

"I'd love to. If Harry doesn't care."

Harry shook his head. "Good luck. If you want a dry shirt, I'd get out of that one."

Draco just looked at the man as his cousin led him into the bathroom.

Harry was correct and Draco ended up peeling the shirt off he had on. He laid it carefully on the counter so it wouldn't wrinkle and helped Teddy finish his bath. When they were finished, Teddy asked Draco to help him with his pajamas. Draco nodded and let the boy lead him to his room. Draco sit on the bed while Teddy picked out a pair of underwear and his blue pajamas. Draco helped him get dressed and then the boy ran out to say his good night's to Harry. Draco watched as Harry did the nightly routine with his godson, stopping to slip his arms back in the shirt. He was in the process of buttoning it when he felt someone watching.

He looked up and smirked. "Something wrong, Harry?"

He could see the darker green of the other man's eyes and moves his hands slowly to each button. When he got half way up, Harry stopped him. Draco kept his eyes on Harry's, not daring to open his mouth. Harry pulled him closer and Draco let out a moan as his tongue came out to play with the blondes. Harry pushed them to move will Draco was against the wall, his hands around Harry's neck. When air was needed, Harry put his forehead against the other.

"We shouldn't, not here." he whispered.

Draco smiled. "Date this weekend? My turn."

Harry smiled, not moving. "Alright, I'll see if Mim or Luna can watch Teddy."

Draco smiled and Harry moved so they could walk back down to the living room. They sat for a bit and Draco told Harry about what happened at the bank. Harry just let out a breath and shook his head. "That woman. I swear. I wish they would just drop it."

Draco pulled Harry to him in a hug and sighed. "They will, eventually."

Harry pulled back and smiled. "Enough of that family. How was your day? I heard about Goyle."

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned. "Don't remind me. I hate that he tried to throw Vince in my face and then asked about Pansy. I wanted to hurt him, Harry. You have no idea. I think Vince controlled him more than anyone knew. He wasn't an abusive ass until that day."

Harry took the blonde's hand and smiled. "We'll get through it, Draco."

Draco leaned forward and kiss the man. "Yes, but I should really go before I attack you."

Harry smiled and kissed him again, "I wouldn't mind." he mumbled against their lips.

Draco laughed and pulled back. "No, but Teddy might."

Harry nodded in agreement and watched as the blond walked in the fire and disappeared. Draco got into his living room and sighed, it had been a long day. He checked his clothes and took them out. He put them on hangers and then took off the clothing he was wearing and climbing into bed the way he usually did, in as much clothing as he had on the day he was born.

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter as well! Please remember to leave any comments or questions at the bottom and once again thank you to every single one of you loyal readers. :)B**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey everyone! So sorry about the updates as school projects had to take the front seat. Good news! I'm finished with school this week so hopefully I can get finished. Hope you like this one! :)B**_

_**HARRY**_

Harry stood in front of his bathroom mirror, rolling up the sleeves of his burgundy button up. Draco was due at any moment and Teddy had already gone with Luna to spend the night with the twins. Harry had sat the boy down to explain that Draco wanted to take him out, making sure he was alright with it. The reaction was not one that Harry expected. Teddy was a bit relunctant, which Harry knew he'd have to tell Draco. Harry was quite surprised and fire called Mim after the boy had left. She assured him it was because Gin had been gone for a few months and Draco was still a bit knew. Teddy would adjust and he loved his cousin which Hermione reminded the man of before she left to meet up with George for dinner. Harry heard the door and went to answer, knowing who it was. He opened it to see Draco dressed in a pair of grey slacks and a dark purple button up that made his eyes pop.

"Wow, you look good." Harry stated, giving him a kiss as he locked up.

"You too, darling." Draco smiled as he took Harry's hand and led him down the stairs.

They walked side by side, talking about their day as they walked down the cobblestone street of Diagon Alley into muggle London. Draco was taking them to a new Jazz club that opened and they were both quite excited about it. Harry hadn't been to one, but remembered listening to the music when the Dursley's were gone. He watched Draco take out his wand and open up the back way into the Leaky and out into the world. Harry smiled and pulled the man to him as they walked through the bar, people staring at them. When they got to the door, Harry turned to Draco.

"What?" the blonde whispered, looking into the green eyes he was falling in love with.

Harry just smiled and cupped his face, bringing their lips together. Harry smiled against the lips as Draco smiled, kissing him back in front of everyone. Harry pulled back and put his forehead against the ex-death eater. "I love you."

Harry watched as Draco moved to see his face again and smiled. Harry matched the smile as they stood there, not caring the the bar was full. Draco kissed the man again and sighed. "I love you, too."

Harry pulled him into him, hugging him close. "Let's go." he whispered.

Draco nodded and turned around. "Now, let you people have the story."

Harry chuckled, pulling Draco out of the bar. Harry let Draco lead him down the street the few blocks to the club. Harry was so elated with all the feeling inside him. Being told feeling were match was like nothing he could have, and never had, felt before. He opened the door for Draco and then the hostess led them to a table. They sat in a corner of the room, listening to the horns as the server took a drink and snack order. Harry and Draco sat very close together as they watched the band.

"Oh, I told Teddy." He whispered into the blonde's ear, after the snack was finished.

Draco turned to him, sensing the worry. "He alright?"

Harry let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "I think he will be. I fire called Hermione because it didn't make sense. He loves you, we all know this. But, when I talked to him today before Luna came, he withdrew a bit. Mim thinks it's because Gin didn't care for him, not really. She thinks he just needs to adjust. I told him that I may have you stay some for reasons other than you needing us."

Harry didn't look at him the whole time he was explaining things to the man that now held his heart. He was too worried about what he'd see in the face of that man. He felt Draco's hand on his chin and tilted his head to look at him. Draco leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "I would love to stay for other reasons, Harry. I'm so glad you told him you may want me to sleep over. If he's a little skittish about it, I can wait a tad bit longer. It's alright."

Harry smiled. "I don't think that's it, not really. You have shown him that you care as much for him as me. I think it's just because you won't go home. When Gin left, it was hard on him even though she never really did things with him. I think he's scared that if you start to stay and something happens, he won't see you anymore."

Harry closed his eyes as lips touched his forehead, whispers of not going to happen causing a smile on his face.

Draco pulled back. "Wanna leave?" he whispered.

Harry just smiled. "Alright."

They paid the bill and then Draco led them out. They both knew something changed during that conversation. Things changed the moment they whispered the "I love yous" in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry pulled the man around him after getting into the alley, loving the feeling of him in his arms. When they were like this, there was no one wanting to hurt them. No remnants of Lucius and Bellatrix hurting his love's mother, no Oliver trying to get to them, nothing. They were just Draco and Harry. Harry smiled, kissing the hair of the man slightly shorter than him as they walked.

Draco looked up at him, a slight twinkle in his eye. "I love you, Harry."

Harry smiled. "And I you. I'm sure Teddy'll adjust. We just have to be slow with it."

Draco nodded, moving to climb up Harry's stairs. They both knew what the other wasn't saying. What was going to happen. They knew sex may not happen, but did know Draco wasn't going home...not this time. Harry opened the door and led the other man, asking if he wanted a drink.

"Tea, please." Draco called out.

Harry nodded and set up the pot on the stove. He pulled down two cups and some camomile tea bags for them while the water heated up. He turned to see Draco leaning against the archway. Harry walked over to him, a smile on his face. "You look awfully good with the shirt buttons undone." he whispered, kissing the man.

Draco hummed and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You would too if you let me unbutton them." he whispered.

Harry brought his hands up to his neck and touched them lightly over Draco's, bringing them to the top button. "Then do it."

Draco and Harry kept their eyes on each other as the blue eyed man's fingers lightly undid all the buttons. Harry's eyes closed and a sigh left his lips as he felt Draco's fingers caressing the exposed skin under his shirt. He looked down and brought his mouth to Draco's, his hand cupping the face of the man in his heart. Draco's hands went around Harry inside the shirt and Harry pulled the man closer, his own hands around the waist of the man he was kissing, under the fabric of Draco's own shirt. Harry moved and Draco's back hit the archway, Harry pushing into him to trap him there. Harry licked Draco's lip, and was granted access immediately.

They heard the whistle of the pot, but all Harry did was magic it off the stove, his kneed moving between Draco's. Harry felt Draco's fingers move, lightly taking the fabric off his shoulders and Harry mimicked the action with Draco's own shirt falling to the floor. Harry felt Draco's fingers running along the waistband of his pants on back and a moan came out of him. His hands made their way to Draco's thighs and picked him up, moaning again as legs wrapped around him. He carried the man to the bedroom and laid him down. They both crawled up the mattress, not breaking the kissing, as they both reached the headboard and got comfortable. Harry rested his body between Draco's legs, pushing the other man into the bed. Hands and mouths explored as breathing became an issue for both men. Harry moved his lips in a wet trail down Draco's jaw, biting on the collarbone of the man under him.

"Merlin, Harry." Draco moaned as his back arched into the man, causing their clothed pricks to hit each other.

"Fuck." Harry sighed, kissing his way down Draco still.

He kissed his way to the man's nipple, taking out his tongue to flick the left one before sucking on it.

"Damn, darling…." Draco moaned, his hands going into Harry's hair to keep him there.

Harry smiled, his fingers coming to play with the other nipple before switching. Draco was coming undone under him and Harry loved every moment of it. He made his way lower, his tongue poking out and licking in the indentations around the ab muscles.

"ugh, Harry…..Merlin." Draco started to pant as Harry's tongue made a trail, dipping into his navel, before following the happy trail.

When he got to the waistband, he looked up to see a darker shade of blue looking at him. Harry kept his eyes on those and brought his tongue to the pants, lightly licking just above the fabric.

"Merlin, Harry...please, please."

Harry watched as the man begged, his eyes rolling back as Harry teased him. Harry brought his hands up the others legs, running them on the inside of Draco's thighs.

"Fuck, darling...please." Draco continued to beg.

Harry's fingers finally found the button on the slacks and undid it. He slowly ran the zipper down, his tongue leaving a wet trail down the exposed skin. Draco continued to squirm and beg as Harry pulled the fabric off his hips. Draco kicked them off and opened his eyes when he didn't feel Harry.

"You were hoping." Harry whispered, looking at the blue eyes.

He watched the smirk he used to hate show on the man, now naked. "Oh, you bet your sweet ass I was hoping. You're the first person I have felt this way about, Harry."

Harry didn't say anything, getting what the man meant. He came back up and kissed Draco, his tongue plunging into his mouth. Draco held him to him and sighed, letting his tongue play with Harry's. Harry's fingers made their way back down and He pushed up on his other arm to watch the man under him as he wrapped his digits around Draco.

"Fuck, yes." the blonde moaned and Harry had to agree.

The feeling of Draco in his hand was incredible. He started slow, running his fingers around the hardened skin of his lover. As the pumping started back up he felt Draco's own hands heading to his pants. He leaned down and kissed the lips he loved so much. "Take them off, baby."

Draco just nodded and unbuttoned the pants of the man over him.

"Fuck, Draco." Harry panted, his head going to the shoulder of the man under him.

They both ran their hands over the other, bringing about pleasure they both had denied themselves for so long.

"Wait."

Harry stopped and looked down into the blue eyes looking at him. "What?"

Draco smiled and moved both their hands before pushing up into Harry.

"Merlin, that feels good." Harry moaned, pushing back into the man.

"Thought you'd like that." Draco panted, helping to create the rhythm they needed.

Harry looked down at him again, "Keep your eyes open, Draco."

Draco nodded and they both didn't say anything else. They both rolled into the other, keeping eyes connected, and enjoying the feeling of all their skin touching as they reached the point of pure abandonment. Harry could feel Draco getting closer and brought his hand to the others left thigh, push it up and back till it was near their chests.

"Sweet, mother of...ugh." Draco moaned at the new angle they now had.

Harry picked up the pace, rutting against the man under him with such passion that he saw stars when he came a few seconds after Draco. He dropped, his arms giving out. Draco wrapped his arms around the man, silently getting rid of the mess they made. Harry's head was resting on Draco's shoulder as they both came down from the high they were on. He rolled over, Draco coming with him.

They both kept their arms around each other and Harry sighed. "For no sex, it sure feels like we did."

Draco chuckled a bit. "If this feels like this, sex may just kill us, Harry."

Harry moved his body till Draco was resting on his chest and his fingers were running through the blonde locks. "Oh but what a way to do."  
Both men laughed a bit before calming down and falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_And the I love you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to leave comments and questions at the bottom! I may get one more in today, but not totally sure. I will have more by the end of the week though. Till next time :)B_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone! Sorry about my updates once again. I am getting a bit of writer's block. I know where it will end, but some of the how to get there is getting fuzzy, so please bare with me. This one is really short, one of the shortest I have ever done. There is more dialogue towards the end, but good things I hope! Thank you for your patience and kind reviews. Welcome to all the new readers as well! :)B**_

_**DRACO**_

Draco's eyes opened and a smile appears on his face as he remembered the activities from the night before. He also remembered he fell asleep on Harry, where he still was. He smiled and turned just enough to kiss the chest of the man under him. So much had happened and so much didn't. They said I love you, Draco stayed for a reason other than he being a mess, and they took a new step in the relationship. It had been about six months since Harry walked back into his life with the little boy that also held his heart and Draco hadn't been this happy ever.

He moved his fingers just enough, running them over Harry's stomach, trying not to wake the sleeping man. He wanted to see if he could wake him up a better way after all. He moved till he was down by Harry's waist and smiled as the man shifted in his sleep, grabbing the pillow next to him. Draco leaned down and kissed the inside of Harry's left thigh before moving up to where he really wanted to kiss the man. He smiles when he finally got a look at it, more than last night anyway. Harry was quite impressive and Draco almost couldn't suppress the moan at what it may feel like to have that in his mouth.

He slowly wrapped his hand around the man's length, keeping his eyes on Harry, as he started to slowly pump his arm. Harry quirmed and a moan came out, Draco's name a sigh from the lips. Draco smirked and leaned his head down, poking his tongue out and licking the precum that started to flow from Harry's slit. He turned his head just enough to watch Harry's face as another moan came from the man still asleep, his mouth slowly taking his lover inch by inch. He moaned at the feeling and smiled around his lover's prick as Harry's eyes fluttered open to see he wasn't dreaming.

"Damn, baby." He moaned, his fingers finding the blonde hair of the man sucking him.

Draco came up just enough to smile. "Just relax, darling."

He then went back to work, making sure to work his tongue like he was licking a popsicle. He could feel himself getting hard listening to Harry as the man moaned and moved under him. He left Harry's hips alone as Harry fisted his hair and took control of the pace Draco set. The blonde let Harry use his mouth, fuck his mouth, and moved his hand down to glide over his own cock.

"Don't you dare cum, Draco." Harry commanded.

Draco moved his hand and looked up to see green looking at him with determination. Draco hummed around Harry, taking the liquid as Harry finally shot down his throat. Harry picked him up and flipped them over. "My turn."

Draco didn't have time to think before Harry's mouth was upon him. "Fuck, Harry."

He fisted the sheets as Harry went to work. He didn't make out what exactly the man was doing, just that it felt so damn good and he didn't care.

"Oh sweet Merlin…." Draco called out as he felt Harry's index finger lightly running around the entrance to his ass.

Harry looked up at him. "What?" he smirked.

Draco looked at the man. "Please, Harry….please."

Harry took one of his hands and wrapped it around the man under him and Draco's hips bucked as Harry's finger started to lightly enter his hole. He pulled Harry up to him, plunging his tongue into his mouth as Harry's finger started to make the same movement as the hand wanking him. The blonde threw his head back as Harry added another finger, hitting the prostate dead on.

"Please, Harry….oh, darling, I need you." He panted, cupping Harry's face.

Harry smiled down at him. "You have me, always, baby."

Draco smiled and leaned up to kiss the man over his as Harry continued to prep him for something greater. Draco was slowly coming undone as Harry added a third finger, fucking his hole into abandon. He felt Harry pause and opened his eyes to see a pillow. He raised his hips and let Harry stick the object under him to help support him, moaning as Harry continued to pump in and out of him.

"You feel so good, baby." Harry whispered against his ear as he kissed his jaw.

"Please, now Harry, please." Draco begged, wanting nothing more than to have the man he loved inside him.

Harry pushed up on the arm currently not as busy and pulled his fingers out, causing a whimper to come out of the blonde.

"Patience, I'll give you what you need."

Draco smirked. "Smartass."

Harry just smirked back and plunged into the man.

Draco yelled out as a bit of pain shot through him, the pleasure ten times the pain though. Harry brought his legs closer to his chest as they sped up the pace.

"Harder, Harry…." he panted, his arms moving to wrap around Harry's back.

Harry just nodded and thrusted all his weight into the other man. Draco called out as he started getting closer, his nails dragging down the back over him leaving red marks. Harry moved a bit and grabbed Draco's prick, keeping time with his hand and his thrusts, causing Draco to go over in ecstasy. Harry followed soon after and rolled over, bring Draco with him.

"Morning."

Draco smiled and tilted his head up to kiss the chin on his head. "Morning."

They laid like that, neither having to get up for it was a Monday and they were closed. After a bit, they heard Harry's wards go off and so while Harry went to let in Luna, Draco went to shower. Draco let the water wash over him, thoughts drifting to what happened. He, by any means, didn't think sex would happen when he decided to wake up Harry. Not that he was complaining. Quite the opposite. He hadn't felt anything like that for a very long time and he felt like he was finally moving on from Vince. He smiled as he thought about the man in the other room, quickly washing up so Harry could bathe.

Draco wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into Harry's room to find his trousers. He pulled them on and then walked out to greet whoever was there, his shirt still in the kitchen floor. He walked out to see Luna and Harry in the kitchen, the boys most likely in Teddy's room.

"Morning, Luna." Draco greeted, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Afternoon, Draco." Luna corrected with a certain look.

Draco just smiled and picked up his shirt. "I'm going to see mum, Harry."

Harry turned and gave him a kiss. "Alright, dinner?"

Draco nodded. "Alright. I'll come by later."

He then yelled bye to Teddy, who ran to give him a hug, and then walked out to apparated to the hospital. Upon arriving at St. Mungos, Draco made sure his shirt was correctly in place. He walked up to the reception desk to pick up his visitor badge and then headed to his mother. He walked in and nodded at Seamus, who was sitting down a tray before leaving. Narcissa got up and hugged her son. "Hungry?"

He smiled, sitting on the couch. "Famished, actually. How are you?"

She hesitated for a second and then shrugged. "Alright, I guess. They had a mind healer talk to me yesterday. He said that everything looks fine and I can go home this afternoon. I wanted to wait for our visit to tell you. It's just…"

Draco leaned forward, his hand on his mother's arm. "Just what, mum?"

He could see the tears forming and pulled her to him.

"I don't want to go to that dreadful place, Draco. Now that I remember, I don't want to be in that awful place, too many bad memories." she whispered.

Draco comforted his mother, letting her know everything would be fine. He pulled back and looked at her. "We still have a fortune, mum. You would always redecorate. I know you wanted to do that and Lucius wouldn't let you. Turn it into a not so dreadful place."

Narcissa smiled. "I could do that. It's rightfully yours though, being the heir and all."

Draco shrugged. "I'm not going to live there any time soon. Maybe if I ever figure out a family of my own, but that's while yet."

He saw a small smirk on his mother and let out a breath. "What is it?"

She smiled wider. "I'm sure Harry would love if I redid everything."

Draco just chuckled and shook his head. "He has the Black home, Sirius left it to him. He used to live in it, but moved out. He may need your help to get Walburga off the wall, she's causing a ruckus. He also wants to wait till a family to move in permanently."

Narcissa laughed. "That old bat just likes to stir trouble. No doubt hates the fact a muggleborn and blood traitors are in her house. Sirius probably did it to spite her since he never had the chance to procreate."

Draco furrowed his brow. "He was gay, he wouldn't have been able to anyway."

Narcissa waved her hand. "There are ways, Draco. Muggle ways. They never really got to look into it, but Lily was helping them."

Draco set back and looked at his mother. There was a way to have a baby, a muggle way at that. He shook his head, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Nevermind that. You wanna leave now?"

Narcissa smiled. "Yes please. If it's not too much trouble, I would like to meet Teddy."

Draco smiled. "The bakery's closed today, so Harry's home. I could ask him."

Narcissa smiled and began to pack her things as Draco went to get the paperwork for her to leave.

* * *

**_Again, sorry it's short and mostly talking. This was mostly a filler to get Narcissa out of the hospital. Please remember to leave me messages and questions you may have. I love reading and responding to each of you! I'm not sure how much more is left, but Oliver will be taken care of as well before the end. Until next time! :)B_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey all! I am so sorry about updating once again. After my finals were over, I had to work on my abstract to start on my thesis for my Master's so I can graduate next year. I have finished it and so I have an update for you! Thank you for everyone still reading with me. Some of these may be shorter than others. This is because I have envisioned certain things in one POV or the other, so it's easier this way. Please bare with me and I will try to finish this. I think I have one or two chapters left and maybe an epilogue. It's almost over and there's not much more with Oliver. Just about one more chapter to wrap him up, I think. Now on with the story. :)B**_

_**HARRY**_

Harry put Teddy down for his nap and sat with Hermione, who came as Luna was leaving with the boys. He was still reeling over this morning and being with the man that left a couple hours ago. Harry missed him already. He knew he loved the blonde, just didn't realize it how much. He sat sipping his tea as he listened to Hermione tell him about her night with the Weasleys. Molly was frustrating the hell out of George about her and so they went to try to talk things over again. Of course, that didn't go well. Hermione was a traitor to Ron and Ginny because of her relationships with Harry and George. Harry rolled his eyes at that red head. If he knew at eleven what he did now, he would have ran from that family. Well, maybe not all of them. He would have still been friends with Fred and George, who didn't give a flying fuck who he did...pun attended, since he did Fred after all. Harry smiled at that thought and then jumped when Hermione slapped his knee.

"What?"

She shook her head. "What has you smiling?"

He chuckled. "Just thinking on if I knew then what I know now I would've ran from everyone but the twins."

"Yes, they seem to be the only smart ones of the bunch. I got that information you wanted. I know we hadn't talked about it, and with Draco...Well, I wasn't quite sure you still wanted to look into it. I talked it over with George. He's fine with it as long as he gets one first."

Harry laughed at that. "I don't know. Draco really doesn't know about that. We haven't talked about it. Hell, Mim, we just finally slept together this morning."

She let out a breath and put the papers in her bag. "Alright. I'll keep the paperwork. I did look into the magical aspect with the muggle doctor my mother knew. She knew about me and where I really got my schooling. A witch can be a surrogate for a wizard, even pure blooded ones."

Harry leaned back and looked down. He really hadn't thought about the baby thing with Mim since re-meeting Draco and Pansy. He knew he wanted to continue the line, split everything between Teddy and a Potter. He felt he needed to do this, be a father. He loved Teddy to pieces. It was just that he always wanted a child.

He looked over at his friend, who let him process it. "Let me talk it over with him. We need to at least be further than we are now, Hermione. I do want him to know it's an option though; he's always wanted kids too."

She nodded. "I know. That's why I continued even after you guys got together. You both love Teddy so much and he asked me when you were going to give him a sibling. I thought you should know I finished the research."

He smiled. "Thanks."

They talked some more and then she left to meet George for dinner. Harry got up and started on dinner when Draco's owl flew in. He took the note and gave the owl a treat as it flew out the window.

**_"Harry,_**

**_Mum got out today and wanted to meet Teddy. Send me your patronus on if today's alright. See you at dinner._**

**_Draco."_**

Harry smiled and sent his patronus to let his other half know that his mother was indeed welcome. He then went to get started on something to eat for everyone, hearing Teddy get up. Teddy came into the kitchen and Harry let him help with some of the food. They had just put everything on the table when a knock sounded. Harry watched as he let Teddy open the door, Draco and Narcissa walking through. Draco picked up Teddy, nodding in hello to Harry as he introduced his cousin to his mother.

"Food just finished. You hungry?" Teddy asked, looking at Narcissa.

She smiled. "Did you make it? (he nodded) Well, then I can't wait to try it."

Teddy got out of Draco's arms and pulled on Narcissa's hand to get her to the table. Draco walked up to Harry and kissed him in hello as they sat down to eat. Harry and Draco listened as Teddy talked to Narcissa, asking all kinds of questions about growing up with his grandmother. Harry was happy that Teddy now had someone else who knew his family, who was his family. He shook his thoughts as the conversation with Hermione came up again.

"Harry, dear, you alright?"

Harry looked over at Narcissa and smiled. "Yes, just some thoughts from earlier. I'm glad you're better Narcissa."

She smiled. "I'm glad to be out of that place. Having to be at the manor isn't all that great, but I'm redecorating. I'm very excited about it."

"Good, I'm sure you will improve that place. From what I remember, it was very dark."

She nodded. "Yes, and dreary. I really want to lighten it up. Draco is even letting me do his wing."

Harry looked at the man next to him, an eyebrow raised.

Draco shrugged. "Yes, I have a wing. I also think any color other than green will make it better. I may be slytherin, but I detest that color."

Harry smiled. "You just sounded so uppity, baby."

Draco sat back as Narcissa chuckled. "Ahh, the Malfoy and Black upbringing."

Draco mumbled and started to eat his meal.

"Auntie Cissy, can you help with my bath?"

"Sure, sweetie. It's been a while, though. You may have to show me." Narcissa stated as Teddy led her back to the bathroom.

Draco helped Harry clear the dishes, taking to washing them while Harry dried and put them up. Harry could hear the laughter coming from down the hall and pulled Draco into the Living Room.

"I want to tell you something. It's gonna bother me till I just tell you. Please know that I'm not planning on this anytime soon, but it's an option for both of us."

Draco nodded and listened to Harry as he explained what Hermione had found out. They had said no secrets and so Harry wasn't going to keep this from his boyfriend. It was a life altering decision and Harry wasn't going to go into it lightly. Besides, George wanted one first so he had time before he and Hermione tried the process anyway. He watched as Draco processed the information, leaning back and taking Harry's hand.

"Babies are possible?" he whispered, not believing it.

Harry nodded and pulled Draco closer. "Yeah, I didn't take the papers. Mim looked into the pure blood option, also. I think this is because she knew how much you want one. Hell, knowing my friend as I do, she already talked with Seamus and Pansy."

Draco turned and kissed Harry lightly. "Thanks for telling me. Mum mentioned something about Sirius and your mum today and babies. Maybe they were looking into also. She said they ran out of time though."

Harry shrugged. "Could have been. Sirius would have been a great dad. I'm sure Severus as well, but I didn't know him. That kid would have had a good balance of fun and discipline, that is for sure."

Draco laughed. "Yes. Sev was my godfather and I loved him dearly. He would have been a good father also."

They both turned and looked as Teddy came in to say goodnight, a slight damp Narcissa behind him. Harry got up and as he was taking his godson to his room, someone knocked on the door. Harry nodded for Draco to get it and he continued on. Before they got into the room, they heard Narcissa yell and ran back to the living room. Harry pushed Teddy to the woman and went to the door where Draco had his wand out, his knuckles looked like he hit someone. Harry put his hand on his boyfriend's wrist and looked out the door. "Who's that?"

Draco took in and let out a breath. "Oliver."

* * *

_Oh, Oliver...what will we do with you? Hope you liked it and let me know if you want an epilogue and I'll start to think about one. I am almost positive that the next chapter is the last one as both men have moved on and have fallen in love again. That was the point this little story. Also, please continue to leave me little notes below with questions or comments as I love getting them! :)B_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you to everyone who had stuck with me through this story. I can't believe I finished it! I'm still trying to figure out if I need an epilogue. I don't think it's needed, but if enough of you wonderful people asked for it I will make one. I hope you liked this as much as I loved writing it. I will always have a new up shortly. I don't know if it'll be this book, but I will always have stories just about ready to start posting. Let me know if there's something you may want me to consider to write and I will think on it if I think I can make it work. Now...on to the last chapter.**_

_**DRACO**_

Draco kept his eyes on the man now at the bottom of the stairs. Oliver Wood was going to land Draco into Azkaban himself, if he didn't stop harassing Harry that is. He let the man next to him lower the hand his wand was in, but his eyes watched as Harry walked to the other man. He didn't mean to make the guy fall all the way down the stairs, he really didn't. The guy just pushed the right buttons and Draco punched him, causing him to lose balance. Draco than used the wand to make sure the guy didn't die, but only because he didn't want to go to Azkaban. He watched as Harry let out his stag and then pointed the wand at the man on the floor, bounding him in ropes.

He then came back up and pulled Draco to him. "He's alive."

Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and wrapped his arms around the man holding him. They stayed like that till they heard the pop for someone appearing and looked down to see Ron and who they assumed was his partner. They watched as Narcissa just smiled and took Teddy down the hall for Harry as Ron met them on the landing.

"I was at that man's house when I got the stag, Harry. Ginny got the address for me and I found these. There were others, but these I knew you wouldn't want out."

Harry let go of Draco and took the photos in his old friend's hands. Draco watched, wondering what could make Harry's eyes look so damn pissed. "What is it?"

Harry handed them to Draco, who then looked down. They were photos of them form last night and this morning. Two photos, that's all, but you know what went on in them. Draco furrowed his brow, watching as the pictures moved to mimic what actually happened in the privacy of Harry's room. He looked up at his boyfriend, not really understanding. "How?"

Harry shrugged. "He wasn't able to get in. I changed these wards myself, Draco. I don't know. I would say the window because I never close it, but one of those is of my ass and well…"

Draco just nodded and gave them back to Ron. "Isn't taking evidence not exactly legal?"

Ron just nodded. "Usually, but this is Harry. While I don't exactly agree with everything, I am trying. I haven't talked to Hermione or George. He's my brother, though, and so she will be coming around again. It's time we treated Harry with some ounce of respect. Hell, he's done it for us through the years. Mum didn't want to hear anything about it, Bill and Percy either. Charlie's in Romania so he really doesn't give a shit since he doesn't know Harry that well."

Draco nodded and looked at Harry. "Are you alright?"

Harry just shook his head and looked at the Auror. "What else was there?"

They both listened as Ron told him just how obsessed the old Gryffindor had become with the green eyed man. Draco took Harry's hand, offering support as he had done with the blonde. He didn't say anything, just tried to understand how one man could change like that. Oliver had a shrine to Harry in some secret room. Ron let them know he had found it because Ginny had gotten the Quidditch player drunk and used skills they probable didn't want to know to get it. She had wanted to help Harry because she knew how the man had been towards her ex.

"Well, that's it, really. He's going into custody. Usually cases like his get a bit of the truth serum and either a padded room or a cell. He won't bother you again, though Harry. You're safe again."

Draco smiled and squeezed Harry's hand as the man smiled back.

"Thank you Ron." the dark haired savior mumbled.

Ron just nodded and then went back down to help his partner.

Draco took Harry back into the apartment, noticing Narcissa now sitting on the couch. She looked concern for the boys, and they told her what happened and why. Draco watched as he mother helped to console his boyfriend and then she got up, letting Draco know she was going home and meeting with the decorator early if he wanted to meet up with them at lunch. Draco just nodded and gave her kiss as she walked out the door. He turned around to see Harry with his hands fisting his hair and his elbows on his knees. He didn't have a clue what the man was going through, but Draco was sure going to help him. He walked over and kneeled in front of the man he loved.

He took the hands out of the unruly hair and cupped his face. "I love you. He's gone. You and Teddy are safe."

Harry smiled and leaned his forehead to the blonde's. "I love you." he whispered.

Draco just smiled and moved the rest of the way, touching his lips to Harry's. Harry quickly responded and when Harry moved back, Draco climbed onto him. Harry's hands went to Draco's waist as Draco's thighs set around him. Draco moved his hands around the man's neck, pulling on his hair. He wrapped his hands tighter around his neck when he heard Harry mumble something about the room and lifted them up, his legs going around his waist. He felt his back hit the wall and moaned as Harry rutted against him, loving the feeling of the other man against him. When they needed air, Harry latched his lips to the blonde's neck and Draco let out a moan.

"Merlin, darling...are we gonna make it?"

Harry let out a small chuckled and pulled back just a tiny bit. "We have too, Draco. We're kind of in the hallway."

Draco smirked. "Then get us there, darling."

"Yes, sir."

Draco's eyes darken at the sir. Hell, Harry wasn't the only dominant one. When they got to Harry's room and finally to the bed, Draco flipped them and settled between Harry's legs. His hand found the bottom of Harry's shirt and slowly start to move it up towards the man's head. They pulled back just enough for both men to get rid of their shirts and for Harry to silently cast a locking and silencing charm before their lips connected again. Draco lightly ran his hands back down the chest under him, his lips making a trail behind them. When he got to Harry's hips, he poked out his tongue and ran it just above the waistband of Harry's jeans from left to right on the sensitive skin.

"Damn, baby." he heard whispered from the other man and smirked against his skin, blowing on the wet trail.

Draco looked up to see Harry looking at him, his eyes a darker shade of green and flowing with desire. "You alright, darling?"

Harry's hands pushed on the blonde's head, trying to get him where the wanted. "Please, baby." he whispered.

Draco smirked and kept his eyes on the other as his mouth undid the button and then his fingers lightly unzipped the zipper. Draco let his lips make a fiery trail on the other's skin as he pulled the last of Harry's clothing down his legs, kissing his way back up. When he got to Harry's hips, he wrapped his hand around Harry, watching as Harry started to come undone under him. He worked Harry with his hand for a moment and then leaned down, his tongue licking the slit as his lips wrapped around the tip and lightly sucked on Harry's prick.

"Sweet Merlin, Draco." Harry moaned.

Draco just replied to the moans by sink his mouth lower onto the man. He worked his mouth, his tongue licking around the shaft as he hollowed out his cheeks, relaxing his throat and taking Harry down it. He kept up till he knew Harry was just about to climax and held his hand around the base.

He looked to Harry's face to see the confusion and smirked. "I wanted inside you when you cum, darling."

Harry just smiled and reached for Draco's face, palming his cheek. "Then get there, baby."

Draco growled as Harry pulled him back to him, plunging their tongues into each other's mouth. Draco moved his hands to Harry's entrance after mumbling the spell to coat his digits and pushed his index finger in. He pushed back onto his other arm, watching as Harry came undone. He knew when he found Harry's prostate as the man's back arched and a deep groan came out of him. Draco added a second and third digit before Harry was fully ready. He fucked Harry with is fingers till he had Harry panting his name, moaning at the friction he was still needing. Draco moved his fingers and lined up against Harry. He stopped and looked down, seeing a smile and a short nod, Draco started to enter the man under him.

He pushed Harry's thighs further up to Harry's torso, giving him easier passage as Harry relaxed under him. He knew it had been just as long for Harry as it had been for him and so Draco went as slow as he could through the heat. When he was in all the way, he stilled as Harry pulled on his neck to kiss him with abandon. He tried to hold off till Harry gave some sort of sign, not wanting to hurt the man. When Harry leaned back into the pillow, Draco palmed his face and started to move, knowing he was ready. They went slow at first, but quickly gained speed. Moans of "faster" and "harder" coming from the man under him.

Draco stopped just long enough to get Harry to turn around and then pounded into him from behind, using all his weight to pound hard into the man that held his heart. He grabbed Harry's hips to keep in place as Harry grabbed onto the headboard, lean up just enough for the tip of Draco to hit that lovely little button that made him see stars.

"I'm so close, baby. Deeper, please, Draco."

Draco pushed on Harry's back to comply and Harry lowered just a bit, letting Draco get just a small bit deeper in him. That did it and Harry was cumming all over the sheets as Draco slapped his ass. Draco pounded in and out through Harry's orgasm as he let go and finally came in the other man. They both collapsed and were nothing but tangled limbs and heavy breaths. Draco pulled Harry to him and Harry laid his head on his chest. Draco could feel small tremors running through both of them and put his finger under Harry's chin, tilting his face to look at him. "Move in, Harry. Live with me."

Harry just smiled and nodded. "Alright. I love you and so does Teddy. We'll talk with him and as soon as everyone's ready we will."

Draco met Harry halfway, kissing the man's lips. He couldn't believe that all these years, all he needed was Harry to be whole. He felt his heart was finally where it should be. He, and Harry, had finally moved on to a place where they could live and love freely and Draco knew neither would ever need anything else again...ever.

* * *

And the end. I think it ended on a good note and they moved on wonderfully which was the plan. Please remember to leave a little comment below and until the next story...love every one of you! :)B


End file.
